The Same As It Never Was
by Amaya-EA
Summary: Adam's secret is out but that's not the only thing affecting his life. Chapter98 is now up and ready to be read. Sorry for the delay! Rated M. Criticism and compliments welcome.
1. Wake Up Call

**Author's note:**** This is my first Degrassi story. **_**Ever**_**. I was inspired this season the **_**second**_** I saw Adam. The more we found out about him, the more I wanted to write about him. This particular story takes place after "I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself" and before "My Body Is A Cage." I tried to be as accurate as possible with details, but I made a few little things up for dramatic purposes. **

**Plot:**** Adam is slowly establishing himself both as a person and as a part of the Degrassi school community. He's managed to make friends **_**and**_** enemies in the short time that we've known him. His biggest challenge is yet to come though, as a friendship teeters on the rocks due to Adam's secret and unexpected newfound crush on one friend.**

**Rating****: MA for language, violence, and explicit sexual content in later chapters.**

**I do not own the show or any of the characters. **

* * *

Adam Torres had never expected that hiding his secret at Degrassi would be _this_ hard.

After Lakehurst had shut down, Adam and his step-brother Drew were home-schooled for a year. He remembered his mother's words to him.

"Until you can sort things out, _Gracie_, we're keeping you at home."

"_Adam_. Don't call me the 'G' word, mother. Call me Adam."

"Yeah mom," Drew chimed in, "I want a step-brother, not a step-sister."

Adams mom promised she would refer to him as her son so long as he attended weekly therapy sessions to ensure that that's really what he wants: to be male. Adam hated it. His therapist would talk and talk and ask one stupid question after another.

"Did you identify more with males as a child or females?"

"Guys, I guess."

"Did your parents allow you to dress in male clothing at a young age?"

"My clothes were kinda all over the place."

"Have you thought about having the proper surgeries to complete your transformation?"

"I don't have that kind of money and I don't really want to answer that question."

"Is your family comfortable with your new gender status?"

"My mother hates it. My grandparents and cousins don't know."

"What about your brother?"

"Step-brother. He supports me, I guess."

"A lot of your answers seem to have 'I guess' in them. Are you starting to have doubts?"

"About what? No. I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be helping me figure that out?"

"I'm asking the questions, Adam, please stop being so rude."

"Sorry Ms. W, I'm just really sick of all these questions. I don't have any new answers; you don't have any new questions. How about we just move on?"

"You know I can't do that Adam. How are you finding Degrassi?"

"Good. I like it there. I get to be myself, I get a new start. I'm just...happy."

"You don't sound sure of yourself."

"Fine, how about _you_ tell _me _how _I_ feel? Since you seem to know more than I do."

"Adam just answer the questions. You were starting to make some progress there. You've never mentioned being happy before."

"That's probably because the last 50 times you asked that question, I was too pissed off to respond correctly."

"Fine. Moving on. How many female friends do you have at your school, now?"

"Two. Maybe one."

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Adam never responded to that question. It had become a pattern with him and his therapist, Ms. Watson. She would randomly select questions out of her piles of cue cards and when she thought they were starting to make some progress, she'd ask 'the' question. Adam would shut down instantly and leave without saying a word.

He hated her for that. She made him feel awful for everything. She questioned his every move, his every 'uh'. Any hesitation, any smile, any frown. She questioned everything and it bothered the hell out of him.

It wasn't bad enough that his mother was too embarrassed to go shopping for clothes with him in public, or go to restaurants, now he had to sit down with this quack and discuss all the things going on in his life that couldn't be brought up at home and that he _didn't _want to talk about. Not with her, not with anyone.

Drew was the first of the step-siblings to get his driver's license. When Adam tried to follow suit, his mother flat out refused. "You have legs, you can walk to school." Drew, knowing full-well that his mother was being unfair, split the cost of an old car with Adam and drove him to school every day. Drew was the only person Adam had been able to count on since he became _Adam_.

That was until he met Sav, Eli and Clare.

Degrassi was the exact fresh start Adam and Drew were both looking for. Drew had big dreams for his ability to play sports and he was hoping there might be a possible female cohort in his future. Adam needed to be somewhere where he could be the person he felt most comfortable being. Not having to pretend to be happy to appease his mother.

Lakehurst hadn't just been a problem for the boys because of the fire. Prior to attending Lakehurst, Adam's gender status had been grounds for them being booted out of seven other high schools. Adam felt bad about it, but Drew being the good brother that he was told Adam to just be happy. "Just because they don't get you, doesn't mean you shouldn't be who you want to be." Drew had said that to Adam on their first day of Lakehurst. Adam was going to find a way to make this year work. If that meant keeping his secret to himself, he would do it if only to not have to make Drew change schools _again_.

The boys had never had problems making friends. Girls flocked to Drew like seagulls to bread. That's how it appeared to Adam anyways. Adam attracted more controversy than anything else, but he was going to give making friends his best effort this year.

Adam met Eli when they were both participants in a contest to try to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand reunion concert, by keeping their hands on a truck. Adam and Eli being the last two left, decided to split the tickets. They each got two tickets instead of four. After they won the tickets, Sav asked them to both help unload the truck. Adam wasn't able to hold onto a stereo system and he dropped the stereo which busted the truck's tail light. Eli managed to fix the tail light and the three attended the concert together.

Hanging out with Sav and Eli made Adam really happy. He'd missed out on hanging out with friends during his year of homeschooling. His mom and dad forbade him and Drew from having contact with and/or visiting their former Lakehurst friends. Drew found ways of seeing his friends behind their backs. Adam lost contact with everyone.

Adam had no qualms with anyone except Fitz and his cohorts. Fitz had some sort of silent vendetta against him. Adam hadn't told Drew. He knew if he did, Drew would try to start something. Adam refused to ruin the new school year for both of them with stupid drama, so he kept quiet about the bullying. He didn't know where the anger towards him had come from but if it wasn't for Eli, Adam's nose would have gotten up close and personal with Fitz' fist.

Eli's pal Clare wasn't so bad. She was nice to Adam, but she was a little too paranoid over Eli's actions towards Fitz for Adam's liking. Eli was older than Clare and had demonstrated that he could do more than just look after himself and his friends. He had verified that with the fake ID he'd given Fitz. According to Degrassi gossip, Eli had quite the reputation for not taking things lying down and not giving up without a fight. Adam didn't know exactly what Eli had done, but he knew that it would be better for him to just stay on his good side.

After Eli stood up for Adam against Fitz flying fists, Adam had grown to really respect Eli.

_Here's a guy who doesn't know me from a hole in the wall, sees that I'm ready to stick my neck out for him and pull a few punches of my own, and he's more than willing to return the favour. And now he actually considers us _friends_. _Adam could hardly believe his luck. _If we could just keep Fitz at bay for good, this could actually be one of the best school years ever._

"Adam! We've gotta get going man! I have an early practice this morning." Drew called down the hall.

"No problem, Drew. I'll be down in 3 minutes or less." Adam called back. He shoved a few books in his backpack, checked his hair for the fifteenth time, grabbed his hat and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Drew." The boys mom gave Drew a kiss on the cheek. Drew rolled his eyes at Adam then went out the front door.

Adam didn't even glance at her as he went through after Drew. He and Drew hopped into their car and sped away.

"So how'd your date with the quack go this time?" Drew asked.

Adam shrugged. "Same old same old. She asks stupid questions, I give stupid answers. I don't think she's listening half the time anyway."

"Do you want her to? I mean you tried to fight mom tooth and nail not to go. You sound like you don't mind it anymore." Drew stared at Adam, waiting for an answer. "Well? Which is it?"

"I just..." Adam punched the dashboard. "I don't know Drew. It's not 'helping' me any. I haven't changed my mind about who I am or what I want, but every time I go there she questions everything and makes me _feel_ like a crazy person. Whatever. No matter what way you spin it, _she's_ the quack. Not me."

Drew smiled. "Mom's so stupid for making you go through with that crap week in and week out. And dad's even _stupider_ for not saying anything. I mean we both know that nothing I say makes a difference, but at least if dad had said something, she might have reconsidered before deciding to try and ruin your life. She _should_ just be happy that you're alive, you have a personality, and you don't _totally_ hate her yet, and she could move on already."

Adam laughed. "So really? Football at 7:30 a.m.? I thought an athletically intellectual brain didn't even _begin_ to function until _at least_ 9:00."

Drew punched his step-brother playfully on the arm. "8:30 man, give me _some _credit. And I'm meeting Alli. Getting some make-out time in before class starts."

"You are _such_ a guy..." the words spilled out of Adam's mouth before he could stop them. "I mean uh..."

"It's all good, bro. No fronts with me, no pretending. Say what you wanna say, I'm not judging you."

Adam was grateful that Drew changed the subject. "So you and Alli are getting serious, aren't you? I think it's been just over a week and you haven't mentioned any other females. That _has_ to be a personal best for you."

The step-brothers laughed. "Yeah, I dunno. Things are ok for now and..." Drew paused.

"Just ok? C'mon give me something real, Drew. Is she a good kisser?" Drew nodded. "Are you looking for more than just...kissing..." Adam stopped talking again.

_I feel so _awkward_ asking Drew anything! What the hell is the matter with me?_

"Dude it's alright. _Cool out._ Why are you so spastic this morning?"

"I'm...I dunno. Scared? Worried? Any and all synonyms for those two will about do." Adam slumped a little in his seat.

"You worried that someone might figure you out?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried about the reaction afterwards. I just...I still want people to like me, you know? I'm sick of all the schools being the same. I don't want us getting kicked out. Not again." Adam sniffled a little. He didn't want to cry, _especially_ not in front of Drew. He could feel the tears starting to well.

Having Drew as a step-brother had its pros and cons. Most of the time, Adam couldn't remember what the cons were because Drew spent a lot of time sticking up for him. The thing he knew for sure, and that he was truly grateful for was that having Drew on his side, supporting him _no matter what_, made life a heck of a lot easier to live. Drew didn't take crap from anyone. That gave Adam enough confidence to at least _attempt_ to stand up for himself, as opposed to just lying down and taking whatever whoever could dish out.

Adam spotted the now familiar chain link fence and quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to act cool, calm and collected. Drew nudged him. "Everything good?" Adam nodded. "If you need me, come find me. I don't want you dealing with anyone's crap on your own." Adam smiled at Drew.

They parked in the school parking lot and went their separate ways. Adam headed towards the library while Drew walked towards the bleachers to meet up with Alli. Adam walked quickly through the empty hallways to his locker. He grabbed a notebook and closed the door quietly. He hadn't noticed Fitz behind him, watching his every mood.

Adam took a short cut to the library, Fitz followed him. Just as Adam reached for the library door, Fitz pushed his head straight at the glass. The glass didn't shatter but Adam thought his nose might have. _It's not even 8 a.m. What the hell is his problem this early in the morning?_ Adam slid down the glass onto the floor into a pile. He clutched his face in agony. "What's wrong, Fitz? Didn't get your beauty sleep last night?"

"Funny kid. I'll let you in on a little secret: Eli Goldsworthy isn't getting away with what he did to me. Since you happen to be associated with him that makes you a target as well. You might want to start looking over your shoulder. I guarantee someone will be waiting there to give you a hard time until Eli gets the message. Feel free to share my words of wisdom with him." Fitz kicked Adam in the stomach then walked away laughing.

Adam tried to pick himself up and walk the pain off, but he was closer to tears then he had been in the car. The pain was too much for him to be able to concentrate on righting himself. Whatever it was that Fitz had against him and Eli, he wanted Fitz to move on already and just leave them both alone.

While Adam was lying on the ground trying to figure out how to pick himself up, Clare walked by.

"Adam? Is that you? What are you..." Adam looked up at her weekly. "What happened to your face? It was Fitz wasn't it? Oh god. Can you walk?" Clare knelt down next to him. She pulled some Kleenex out of her purse and handed it to him. "Adam who did this? _Was it_ Fitz?"

Adam opened his mouth to respond but Fitz beat him to the punch. "Well hello, Clare-bear. Fancy seeing you here."

"Back off, Fitz. You're lucky I don't go tell Principal Simpson about this right now." Clare was angry. She stood up and looked Fitz directly in the eye.

"I dare you. I _dare_ you, Clare. Tell Simpson anything you want; it's not going to help your friend here. Or Eli for that matter. I owe them some _major_ payback for what they did to me. If you want to make it worse, you go right ahead, I won't stop you. Say whatever you'd like. I promise if you rat me out, I'll make their lives _and_ yours a living hell for the rest of the year." He moved so the he and Clare were practically nose to nose. "Got it?"

"Got it," said Clare sarcastically. Fitz didn't scare her. "Get away from me, Fitz."

He began to turn his back to her then changed his mind and spat an inch away from her feet. They glared at each other until Fitz finally left.

Adam was a bit embarrassed that he hadn't been able to stand up for himself, but he was grateful to Clare for having shown up. "Thanks Clare. D-don't worry about me." He attempted to stand up. The blood from his nose was still drizzling down his face.

He'd made it onto his knees then he fell over. Clare knelt down beside him again. "Should we go see the nurse? I don't mind skipping first period if it'll help you get back on your feet. And besides, I really don't think your teacher will mind if..." He tried to stand again, so she pulled his right arm across her shoulders and slowly helped to pull him to his feet.

"Clare I'm fine, really. I just want to go to homeroom, get through the day and go home."

"But what about your nose, Adam?" Clare was surprised when Adam pulled away from her and began trying to walk. He was barely able to take a step before he was overcome with pain. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"He kicked me." Adam said through clenched teeth.

"What should I do?" Clare was beginning to get worried. She was hoping Eli would have arrived by now.

"I've got him, Clare." As if by magic, Eli suddenly appeared at Clare's side. "I'll walk him to class, don't worry. See you at lunch?" Before Clare could process and respond, Adam and Eli began to walk away.

_I hope you two will be ok._ Clare watched longingly as the boys walked away, and then looked at her cell phone. _Ah the perfect distraction: an in-class test. _She ran up two flights of stairs _just_ making it before her teacher could close the door on her.

"So did you go looking for Fitz or did he come looking for you?" Asked Eli.

"He...found me. He's pissed at us, Eli. He said he owes us major payback for the fake ID and he's not gonna stop until we give in."

"Well that's interesting," said Eli grinning. He caught Adam looking at him. "Not that I'm happy that you got hurt, I just find it amusing that he wants to fight us both when he _clearly _knows it was all my idea. I think I'm going to have a talk with him at lunch. See if I can't get him to drop this stupid grudge once and for all."

Adam tried to take a deep breath but it was getting harder and harder. "Eli can we stop? I can't breathe." Eli walked them over to a bench and lowered Adam onto it gingerly.

"He really did a number on you, huh?" For once, Eli was completely stone-faced and serious. "You might want to pop into the bathroom really quick before you go to class. That blood isn't just going to evaporate."

"Uhm Eli? What if Fitz doesn't stop? I mean...what if you threaten him or talk to him or whatever, and that just makes it worse? What are we gonna do then? He threatened Clare too."

Eli stared at Adam in disbelief. "Did he now? Well you know what then, Adam? This means all out war. He can pick on us all he wants. We're guys, we can take it. But Clare? If he lays a single hand on her, he's a dead man. Are you with me, Adam?"

Adam looked at Eli, a whole wave of emotions washing over him all at once. He didn't want to disappoint Eli by seeming like a chicken, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Fitz or Owen or any of the other school goons. Adam nodded. "I'm in, man. We stick up for each other."

Eli smiled one of his many mischievous smiles. "Excellent. We'll wait for Fitz to strike first. Then we'll make our move. You ok to keep walking, Adam?" Adam nodded and Eli helped him up. They continued making their way to Adam's class. When they got to the door, Adam leaned against the wall and Eli began to walk away. Adam reached for the door handle. "Adam?"

"Yeah Eli?"

"Don't tell Clare, ok? You know how she feels about fighting. I don't want to upset her unnecessarily. Right now this plan is need-to-know."

"No problem, Eli."

Eli nodded. "See you later."

"Yup." Eli walked off. "See you." Adam sighed, opened the classroom door and walked in slowly.

"Excuse me, Mister Torres. Not only are you late for my class, but you seem to be having trouble with your nose." Said the teacher. "Would you like to offer some kind of feasible explanation or should I just book you for detention and send you to the nurse?"

"Whatever you feel is fair, sir." Adam said quietly.

"You don't seem particularly upset about your situation. Did you do your essay?" Adam nodded. "Very well. No detention for you today but you really should go see the nurse about your nose. Would you like someone to come with you?"

"Nope. I'm good. Thank you, sir." Adam pulled his essay out of his bag, put it on his teacher's desk and walked back through the door. Adam sighed. He had actually been looking forward to getting to class today. _Guess what I want doesn't matter as much as I thought it did._

He began slowly making his way down the hall to the nurse's office. _As long as I don't run into anymore snags, the rest of the day should be ok._

* * *

**That's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)**


	2. Having A Ball

**Author's note****: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I can't believe how much you all liked it. I'd also like to thank ilovebooks17, kittieyez, MiptheGinger and Justified Turkey for writing reviews. Hope you all like the new chapter!**

Walking to the nurse's office turned out to be more painful for Adam than walking to class had been. His stomach was aching, his head was throbbing…_not much further now. Three more flights of stairs. _He'd made it.

No one was in the office so Adam just let himself in. He stood on the foot stool and – albeit painfully – made his way up onto the bed. His cellphone began to vibrate. _Who…_ it was Eli.

'_Are you as bored as I am?_'

Adam laughed and began to type. Just as he hit the 'send' button, the nurse walked in and gasped. "Oh goodness, you startled me young man." She shut the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh…it's about my nose." Adam pointed at his still bloody beak. "See I sortof…uhm…had an up-close and personal visit with a glass door…" she stared at him in horror. "Do you have anything that can stop the bleeding and dull the pain?"

The nurse gave him a dirty look, and then began rummaging through her drawers. "Listen; don't think you're fooling me. The second I fix you up, I'm calling the principal and your parents and you're going to tell them what really happened, alright?" Adam stared at her but said nothing. She finally found what she was looking for and brought her supplies over to Adam. "Why don't you just save everyone the trouble and tell _me_ what happened."

She poured the clear liquid onto the gauze then tried to dab it underneath Adam's nose but Adam flinched away. "I'll do it myself, if you don't mind." She handed the gauze over reluctantly and Adam wiped the blood from his face. "Thanks for your help, but I really don't want to get my parents involved. Or the principal. I just want to get cleaned up and go back to class." Adam finished with the gauze and threw it in the garbage.

"Anything else I can do for you young man?" The nurse's tone was irate.

Adam shifted his gaze to the door then down to the floor. "I was…kicked too." He paused and sighed. "I got kicked in the stomach and it's kinda hurting more than I thought it would."

The nurse softened her expression. "Can I take a look? You might have dislocated a rib."

He knew right away what was going to happen if he lifted up his shirt and immediately regretted his decision to tell her about getting kicked. "You know what? I think I'm ok, really. I think I'll just pop some Tylenol and some Tums and I'm sure I'll be right as rain." Adam slowly made his way off of the bed to the door.

The nurse watched him but said nothing.

Adam got out of the office and slowly made his way to his locker. His phone began vibrating again.

'_So what did the nurse say about your stomach?_'

Adam sighed and texted back once more. He leaned on his locker door and slid to the floor. _Wh_at _if she's right? Stupid Fitz. How am I supposed to get a dislocated rib treated? Or internal bleeding? I'm not a doctor, but the second I tell my parents, they're going to want to know who did it. Ugh. Maybe Eli could drive me…somewhere._

'_Could you drive me to the doctor?_' He texted.

Eli was calling him two seconds later. "Is something wrong, Adam?"

"Yeah…I might have a dislocated rib. It really hurts, Eli."

"Is it swollen? Have you looked at it?"

Adam looked up and down the hallway to make sure that it was empty. He lifted up his shirt and saw a lump. His skin was discolored. "Oh yeah, it's swollen alright."

"Ok, where are you? I'll come get you right now."

"I'm sitting by my locker."

"Be there in a few." Eli hung up.

Adam put his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes.

Eli closed his classroom door quietly, after telling his teacher a fable about needed to drive his cat to the vet. He ran down one hallway after another and just as he was rounding the corner towards Adam's locker, he collided with Principal Simpson.

"Eli?" said the stunned principal. "Where are you going in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I don't really have time to explain right now, sir. You can ask my teacher if you don't believe me but I really have to get my cat to the vet." Eli shrugged.

Principal Simpson gave him a disbelieving glance and shook his head. "It's not that I don't believe you Eli, it's just that…never mind. See that it doesn't happen again and make sure you get a note to avoid detention."

"Will do, thanks sir." Eli nodded and slowly continued down the hall. As soon as he was sure Principal Simpson was out of eyesight, he began to sprint.

When he spotted Adam, he kicked his leg gently. Adam bolted awake. "No don't!" He looked around frantically for his dream enemy but saw only Eli. "Oh uh…hi."

"Hi yourself. What's the matter with you? You look scared." Eli gave Adam a concerned look.

Adam shrugged and extended his hand to Eli. "Mind helping me back up?" Eli lifted Adam to his feet and Adam slung his arm across Eli's shoulders. "No problems getting out of class?"

"Nah. Almost had a problem with Principal Simpson though." Adam's eyes widened but Eli shook his head. "It's all taken care of, don't worry. Let's focus on getting you to a doctor."

"Yeah about that…" _What am I supposed to tell him? I _can't_ see any old doctor because I just can't? He's not going to let it go that easily._ "I-I think it might be best if I just went home, actually."

Eli stopped walking and looked at Adam. "You might have a dislocated rib but you want to just go home, lie down and hope it goes away? Adam, what's going on?" Eli waited for an answer but Adam couldn't come up with one. Eli could tell that Adam was getting nervous. "Adam: whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right? I'm not here to judge you; I'm just here to help."

Adam looked at his feet. _I could use your help, Eli. I'm just not sure I'm ready to change our friendship over my…issues. _He shrugged. "If you want to help me, just get me home, ok?"

Eli rolled his eyes and continued walking. They were almost at his car when they heard footsteps. "Not now…" Eli barley got the words out when he was shoved into his car.

"Playing hooky are we? I don't think Principal Simpson is going to be too pleased to hear about this." It was Fitz talking.

"What are you worried about us for? Shouldn't _you_ be inside _trying_ to expand the little knowledge you have?" Asked Adam.

Fitz grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you ever get sick of getting your ass kicked? I'm happy to do it until you get the message."

"Hey leave him alone, Fitz." Eli put his hand on Fitz' shoulder. Fitz looked at Eli from the corner of his eye then spat on Adam.

"Hey Fitz there you are…what are you doing?" The three boys turned to see Bianca standing on the stairs. She walked towards them. "Fitz, do you want to get suspended? Don't waste your time with these losers. Owen's got something to share with us." She tugged on Fitz sleeve. "C'mon."

Fitz glared at Adam and Eli. "See you girls later." He let go of Adam, grabbed Bianca's arm and walked back to Degrassi.

"He really has it in for you, doesn't he?" asked Eli as he straightened out his shirt.

"Yeah, and I still have no idea why." Adam wiped the spit off his cheek. "Let's go before he decides to come back."

They got into Eli's car and drove off.

Except for the occasional directions, Adam and Eli drove in complete silence.

Just as Adam was starting to feel bad for pulling Eli out of class, all of a sudden Eli slammed on the breaks. He turned off his car and sighed. "So explain this to me again, Adam. What is it about you that you think I won't understand? Because I can tell you right now that the only thing I don't get about you is why you would flat out _refuse_ to go to a doctor to get your rib checked out. I've heard of stupidity and being too proud, but if this has to do with either of those things, I'm going to tie you up and carry you into that hospital myself. Now, are you going to make this easier on both of us or not?"

Adam stared at Eli, dumbfounded by what his friend just said. Somewhere deep inside, Eli was making Adam really mad. "You don't have to fix everything, Eli. Maybe this is just something I'd rather deal with on my own. It has nothing to do with me trying to be complicated or keeping secrets from you or anything like that. I'm sure I _should_ go see a doctor. But you know what? As my _friend_, you shouldn't be trying to _force_ me to go anywhere. I want to go lie in bed, so I'm going to go lie in bed. If you won't drive me to my house, I have _no_ qualms about walking to it."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're in no condition to be walking anywhere. I'll drive you home, but I still think you're being an idiot." Eli turned his car back on and continued driving. He pulled into Adam's driveway and put his car in park. Adam looked at him but Eli said nothing.

Adam sighed and got out of the car. He walked around the front and just as he got to his front door, Eli called out to him. "Adam wait!" Adam turned around. "If you need me, call me, ok?" Adam nodded then let himself into his house.

Eli shook his head in disappointment then backed his car out of the driveway. He stopped and stared at Adams front door. _Whatever you're hiding from me, it can't be as bad as you think. I wish you would trust me more, Adam. _Eli sighed and drove off.

He didn't even wait until he was in his room before he began removing his layers of clothing and bandages. He dropped as much as he could at the top of the stairs then walked into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door then lifted up his wife beater. His skin color had gotten much darker and the lump looked bigger than it had before. Adam ran his fingers lightly over the lump and winced.

_I don't want to call Eli again, but I think he may have been right. I can't fix this on my own._

Adam pulled out his cellphone and unlocked the door. He dialed Eli's number as he stepped into the upstairs hallway. He put the phone to his ear and noticed a dark backpack lying by the door that hadn't been there before. "Adam?" It was Eli. But his voice was coming from downstairs. Adam gasped. Eli answered his phone. "Adam hey, where _are_ you?"

"I'm uh…just in my room. Be downstairs in a minute." Adam hung up and ran to his room to throw a sweater on. His straightened himself out then went down the stairs. "Can I ask why you're in my house, Eli?"

Eli gave him a sheepish grin. "I couldn't just leave you like this, Adam. I'm sorry for just walking in."

"It's fine." He laughed then winced. "Ow. I probably would have done the same thing. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

Eli punched Adam lightly on the shoulder. "You're not a jerk. You're just stubborn, there's a difference." The two boys laughed. "So, hospital this time? Or is there another stop you have to make."

"No more pit stops." Promised Adam.

Adam grabbed his keys as Eli went out the front door. He locked his house and they got back in his car.

The hospital parking lot was packed. "Do you see any spots?" Asked Eli.

"Uh…" Adam looked around and spotted one in a far corner. He pointed. "Right there. Go for it."

Eli drove to the spot and parked. The boys got out and walked to the automatic doors. The hospital waiting room was full to capacity. Adam left his Medicare card in the little compartment on the secretary's counter then went and stood with Eli. "You alright to stand, Adam?" Adam nodded then took a deep breath and winced. Eli rolled his eyes. He walked over to a lady who was taking up an entire row with her six kids. "Excuse me miss, my friend here dislocated his rib and he's in a lot of pain. Would you mind giving up one of your seats for him?"

The woman gave Eli a disgusted look but when she saw Adam cringe, she picked up one of her kids, put him on her lap and slid over. She gestured for Adam to sit in the empty seat. "Thanks." Adam managed to say as he lowered himself onto the seat.

"Adam Torres?" the secretary called.

Adam got up slowly and Eli helped him back over to the counter. "That's me," said Adam, trying to smile.

"What can we do for you today, Mr. Torres?" asked the secretary politely.

"I…got into a fight in school and I think I might have dislocated a rib."

"What makes you think it's dislocated?"

"The guy kicked my right in the rib cage. It's swollen, discolored and I have a huge lump. I swear it wasn't there before."

The secretary looked at Adam then scribbled on a piece of paper. She went through her filing cabinet and pulled out more pages. She circled a few things, handed Adam back his Medicare card and gave him the papers. "Go upstairs to the third floor. You'll see a door on the right side of the elevators. That's where x-rays get taken. Hand the secretary up there those papers and they'll help you out right away."

"Thanks miss." Adam smiled at the secretary and she smiled back. Adam slung his arm around Eli and they made their way out of the waiting room, down the hall and to the elevators. Adam pushed the 'up' button and they waited.

The elevator arrived and Adam and Eli got inside. They arrived and the third floor and made their way to the secretary. Adam handed in his papers and was told to take a seat. A doctor walked up to him. "Hello. I'm Doctor Macavey. Come with me and we'll get these x-rays done." Adam stood up and went with the doctor.

Eli looked around for something to do but couldn't find a single decent magazine. He pulled out his phone to check the time. _Lunch time back at Degrassi. Maybe I should call Clare and tell her where we are._ He speed-dialed Clare and put the phone to his ear.

'_Hello_?'

'_Hey Clare. A funny thing happened when Adam and I tried to go to class. We're actually at the hospital right now and he's getting x-rays done on his ribcage.'_

'_So I take it you guys won't be joining me for lunch, will you?'_

Eli could hear the sarcasm in Clare's voice but knew she meant it in a sweet way. _'We'll make it up to you tomorrow, alright? Adam should be out any minute now.'_

Clare laughed._ 'I'll hold you to it; you know I will, Eli. Bye.'_

'_Bye.' _They hung up.

"What are you?" Eli could hear the doctor shouting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Adam was clutching at his sweater as he hobbled down the hall. "Quick, let's go Eli."

"What happened? Why was he yelling at you?" Eli was confused but stood up and followed Adam anyway. They made it to the elevator and Eli looked at Adam. "Are you going to explain what happened back there or is this another one of those need-to-know secrets of yours?"

Adam sighed. "Please just drop it, Eli. I just want to go home."

Adam looked the saddest that Eli had ever seen him. He decided at that moment that whatever secret Adam was harboring: if he wanted to tell Eli, Eli would wait. "I'll get you home, Adam." They got into the elevator and Adam pushed the 'RC' button.

Eli drove Adam home quickly and quietly. "Thanks again, Eli." Adam got out of the car slowly. "Uh hey, do you…wanna come for dinner? If you're not busy, I mean."

"Sure." Eli motioned for Adam to move towards the garage as he reversed and re-parked his car on the right side of the driveway. He got out and followed Adam into the house.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Torres was lying on the couch. "Oh, hi Adam. Who is this?" She sat up to face the boys.

"Hello Mrs. Torres, my name is Eli." Eli stuck out his hand and Mrs. Torres shook it reluctantly.

"I take it Adam's invited you for dinner?"

"I uh…if it's a problem I can just eat at home," Eli offered. "Wouldn't want to disrupt anything."

"No. It's fine." Mrs. Torres was curt and Eli began to feel less and less welcome. "You two go wash up and then come help me with the dishes. No one did them last night."

Eli looked at Adam who shrugged and walked up the stairs.

They went into the bathroom and Adam closed the door. "Sorry she's so rude. She's been really annoyed with me lately."

"What are you sorry for? If she's got a problem, I'm sure you weren't the cause of it." Adam looked away. "I mean she's a mom. I'm sure she has all sorts of things on her mind."

"Yeah, sure. Let's wash up and get the dishes over with." Adam washed his hands, dried them and then opened the door. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"I have to use your facilities anyways. It would be a bit awkward if you stayed." Adam laughed and closed the door for Eli. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in school, Gracie?" His mother's tone was colder than it had been before.

"It's Adam, mom and I got into…" Adam stopped and his mom looked at him. He didn't even need to finish his sentence for his mom to know what he was saying.

"I'm calling the principal tomorrow and pulling you out of Degrassi." Adam tried to protest but his mom lifted her hand up. "You promised that things at Degrassi would be different. It sounds like nothing has changed. I refuse to have to send you to the hospital for the rest of the school year because of some bully. I'm calling your principal and that's that."

Adam sighed and walked over to the sink. He lifted up and plate and began to scrub. A hand squeezed his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the plate all at the same time. "Oh, he Eli. I'll wash and you dry?"

"Sounds ok to me." Eli grabbed a large cloth. They finished the dishes and set the table. "Something smells really good. What are you making Mrs. Torres?"

"Chicken cacciatore, rice and beans."

"Mmm. Can't wait." Eli tried to smile at Mrs. Torres but she refused to look at him.

"We're going upstairs, ok mom?" Asked Adam. His mother turned her back on him. He rolled his eyes and motioned for Eli to go upstairs.

Once they were in his room, Adam collapsed on his bed. "So what _is_ her problem, Adam?" Asked Eli casually.

"You wouldn't understand" was Adam's response.

Eli looked at Adam for two seconds then walked out of his bedroom. Adam was stunned.

"Where are you going Eli?" Adam got up and followed him.

"I get that you need space and you don't want to tell me _anything_ about what's bothering you but I can't listen to you telling me that I won't understand. Either find a new way to say it or stop saying it. I'll probably be able to understand a lot more than you think, if you would just give me a chance." Eli's tone was defensive.

"I'm sorry Eli, I really am. I'll try to stop saying that, ok? Please don't leave. I really do want you to stay for dinner." Adam was pleading.

Eli smiled. "You really don't think I'd do all your dishes for you and then _not_ stay for dinner, do you?"

Adam grinned. _I_ knew_ today was going to get better._

**So that's the end of Chapter 2. Stay tuned! Chapter 3 will be up next week.**


	3. Aren't We All

**Author's note****: Thank you all for continuing to read this story! You guys are my drive right now, honest to goodness. If you've read any of my other fics, you may have noticed that they are either one-shots or have two to three chapters at most. I don't like starting off well and then having my work ethic slowly decline. That's why I usually take a long time to put up next chapters. But you've all kept me on my toes by being so interested in this story that I am actually taking the time to plan things out and write more than one chapter at one time.**

**That being said, special thanks to: MiptheGinger, boogotu, Sarah1124, ilovebooks17, Anigen, and mimi cupcake sweet heart for taking the time to review. I appreciate every piece of commentary you give me.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"My mother couldn't cook like this if she actually _tried_," Eli complimented Mrs. Torres' cooking as he shoveled another forkful of chicken cacciatore into his mouth. Dinner had been utterly silent except for someone needing something to be passed to them.

His compliment earned him stunned stares from Adam, Drew and Alli.

"You shouldn't insult your mother like that, Eli. It's very unbecoming and you certainly won't be invited for dinner again is this is how you are going to behave," said Mrs. Torres crossly. Adam – who couldn't believe what was happening – breathed in and out deeply, before continuing to consume his meal. "Adam, is there any particular reason why you have to breathe so loud? You're making my headache worse."

Drew tried to look at Adam supportively, but Adam just looked at his plate. "So we have a football game this Saturday mom. Do you think you and dad will be able to make it?"

Mrs. Torres finished her mouthful and stood up from the table. Without actually looking at Drew, she replied "ask your father when he comes home, Drew. He might have to go out of town this weekend. _Again_." She put her plate and utensils in the sink and left the kitchen.

The four teens listened as her footsteps went upstairs into her bedroom. They heard her door slam shut and all sighed in unison _and_ in relief. They smiled at each other.

"What's eating her, man?" asked Drew. Adam shrugged. "Well you must've done _something_." He said, smiling.

"Yup. It's always my fault. _I'm_ to blame." Adam said sarcastically.

"So Eli, is that _your_ hearse parked outside? It looks good. What did you do to it? New paint job to give it that _extra_ dark black tinge or something?" asked Alli. Eli couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, so he ignored her. "Uhm…hi? Living person with a legitimate question here. _Did_ you do something to your car or not?"

Eli was surprised at her interest _and_ her insistence. "I painted it two days ago, actually."

"Alli, wanna help me clear the dishes?" asked Adam, quickly cutting Eli off. For some reason it bothered Adam that Alli was talking to Eli. _Why does _she_ suddenly care about his car? _He wondered.

Alli was annoyed with Adam for several reasons. The most prominent being that: a) she'd never _washed_ a dish in her life and b) she wanted to try to talk to Eli about Clare. It was obvious to _Alli_ that they liked each other, but she wanted to hear from Eli himself how he actually _felt_ about Clare. Not wanting her plan to be obvious, Allis stood up and walked over to the sink. "You wash, I'll dry?" she suggested.

"Why is it that I'm always the one doing the washing? Do I have a sign on me that says 'I heart washing dishes' or something? Drew, why don't _you_ wash for a change?" Adam asked. He hadn't expected Alli to say yes, but now that she had, he wanted to leave her and Drew on their own.

Drew got the hint and walked over to the sink to join Alli. "Eli can you hand me your plate?" Eli did as requested. "Thanks. Now run along you two. Alli and I want some…privacy."

Eli rolled his eyes, got up from the table and followed Adam to his room. The boys sat on Adam's bed in silence.

As Eli shifted his hands further onto the bed, he accidentally brushed his hand against Adams. "Sorry." They both moved their hands away from the other. Adam laid flat on his back, interlocking his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes. Eli pulled himself all the way onto the bed, resting his back against the wall.

"So what's going on with you and Clare?" asked Adam.

Eli grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." He stared at Adams bureau mirror and his grin slowly began to fade. "I sincerely don't know."

Adam looked taken aback. "What do you mean? You're either together or you aren't, right?" Eli nodded. "Well, which is it?"

"That's the thing. We're _not_ but I think she _wants_ us to be."

Adam sat up next to Eli. He took his hands and looked him straight in the eye. "What do _you_ want, Eli? What is your _heart_ telling you?" Adam asked earnestly.

"Truthfully? It's probably telling me to…" Adam cut Eli off by gently kissing his open mouth.

When Eli didn't immediately return the gesture, Adam pulled away. He was blushing. "I-I didn't mean to do that."

"I think you did, Adam. I think if that's what you've been hiding from me this whole time you can stop worrying. I accept you for who you are, no matter what anyone else thinks. You can stop pretending and wake up now if you like."

Adam gave Eli a funny look. "Wake up? I am awake. Eli?"

Eli shook Adam gently. Adam tried to bat him away. "Wake up Adam. Adam, Adam. Adam, I have to go."

Adam rubbed his eyes and stared up at Eli. It had been a hallucination. "Did I really fall asleep?"

Eli laughed. "Yeah, you did. You were mumbling and moving around too. You looked quite passive but I didn't want to just up and leave without telling you."

"What time is it? Was I asleep long? I'm really sorry, Eli. I can't believe I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine." Eli stood up. "I really do have to get going though. My essays won't write themselves." They laughed. Adam stood and followed Eli downstairs. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeahup." Adam said, mid-yawn. "See you bright and early."

Eli nodded and walked through the front door. Adam closed it behind him and started towards the kitchen. He spotted Alli and Drew sitting at the kitchen table and decided _against_ interrupting them. _What a strange dream._

As he was about to climb back upstairs, he heard the front door open. He turned around to see his dad, standing soaking wet in the doorway.

"Adam. Kitchen. Now." His dad said, as he hung up his coat.

Adam stared at his father. He was _beyond_ sick of everyone telling him what to do. "Dad, I have an assignment I have to finish. I already ate dinner. Can't we just talk tomorrow?"

"_No_, Adam. We need to have a family meeting right now. You can just deal with it. Where is your mother?"

"Hiding in her room. She seems pretty miffed." Adam stopped speaking. He managed to duck as his father swung at him, and then doubled over in pain. "What the _hell_ is your problem? I am so SICK of you and mom being angry all the time and not telling Drew and me what's going on! Either calm down or I'm leaving. I mean it."

Drew and Alli walked out of the kitchen quietly. Drew gave Alli a quick peck on the cheek and pointed her in the direction of the door. She gave a small wave to Adam then dashed past Mr. Torres and out the door. "Dad, what's going on?"

"We are having a family meeting, Drew. Go fetch your mother." Mr. Torres brushed past Adam and went into the kitchen.

Drew gazed at Adam then went upstairs to their mom's bedroom. Drew emerged two seconds later, Mrs. Torres slowly trailing behind him. Drew got downstairs and patted Adam reassuringly on the back. "Let's get this over with."

The step-brothers and their mother filed into the kitchen and sat at the table with Mr. Torres. "Does anybody in the house understand what my job is?" No one responded. "I am the provider. I am the glue that keeps the four of us together. I enable you boys to be able to do the extracurricular activities you want to do. Without me, nothing would be possible, financially."

"What is your point, [insert name]? I was perfectly happy wallowing in my own self pity, and now you've gone and ruined it. Do you want a medal or something? I'm sure one of the kids could make you one. How about we use our wedding picture as the medal itself! It doesn't mean anything anymore anyway." Mrs. Torres screamed and banged her fists on the table.

Drew and Adam looked at each other nervously. They'd never seen their parents act like this. Drew stood up. "Do we really need to be here for this? I mean this is clearly your-guys fight and Adam and I aren't really inv…"

[insert name] gave Drew a menacing look and he sat back down. "Are you both part of this family? Then you will sit here until we sort things out. Did you boys know that your mother is cutting herself? Hmm? The psychologist thinks she is an undiagnosed bipolar. She might be depressed or just your usual attention seeking pain-in-my-ass. This is her way of self-medicating. She leaves work early, comes home, gets high off of her meds and cuts herself until the rest of us come home and she has to pull herself together in order to cook dinner."

Adam didn't know what his dad was expecting him or Drew to say. They hadn't noticed their mothers' wounds or supposed depression. Adam felt bad. He'd been so busy focusing on his own little wars that he had no concept of what was going on around him. "Is there anything we can do to help, dad?" he asked.

"Go back to being a girl, Gracie." [insert name] said, bitterly. Everyone at the table turned to look at her. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't miss having a daughter _and_ a son, [insert name]. Do you remember how you felt when she was born? You were elated. I remember it perfectly. And now she wants to be a boy and we get _no_ say in the matter. It's ridiculous and it's embarrassing."

Tears began to slip silently down Adams' cheeks. _She really hates me. She _actually_ hates me for being _Adam. _I can't believe it. I don't deserve to be treated like this at all. I hate her. _Adam stood up from the table.

"Where do you think you're going? You come back here right now!"

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm going out and you can just deal with it!" Adam screamed as he ran up to his room. He threw a few things into his already crammed back pack, ran back down the stairs and out the door.

Drew stood up to see if he was really gone. He turned to look at his parents. "Why do you have to do that to him? He does everything he can to please you, and you can't look past the one thing that makes him happy."

"I refuse to look past it because it doesn't make _me_ happy. Don't you kids get it? Before you came along, my happiness actually mattered. And now that you're here and growing up right in front of our eyes, _my_ happiness is second-string. It's of no important to you and your other sibling; you've made that very apparent."

Drew stared at her, shook his head and then walked up the stairs to his own room. "I'm going to try to find Adam. He can't have gotten far." He called downstairs. He ran down and peered into the kitchen. His parents said nothing. "Dad, do you want to come? I could use an extra set of eyes?" As Drew had expected his dad said nothing. He sighed. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, but you need help." He walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Adam was sprinting as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't go home. _Correction, wouldn't. I know when I'm not wanted, and if they think I'm just going to sit silently and deal with their crap, they are dead wrong._ He stopped at an intersection and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Eli's number, laughing as he did it. _Man have I gotten predictable._

It took about five rings before Eli picked up. "Hey _man, sorry if I'm disrupting…whatever._"

Eli yawned. "_Is everything ok, Adam? You sound distraught._"

Adam smirked. Even through the phone, Eli knew him almost as well as Drew did. "_I just…really need a place to crash tonight that isn't my own house._"

This struck Eli as an odd statement. But as he had decided with Adam's other secret, he didn't press the matter. "_Where are you? I'll come pick you up._"

Car headlights behind Adam were almost blinding. He turned around to watch the car as it passed and recognized it as his own. "_Hold on a sec._" He put the phone to his chest and waved at Drew as he pulled onto the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Drew said smiling. "Hop in. I'll give you a lift to Eli's."

Adam smiled and got into the passenger side of the car. "How did you know…"

"C'mon. Where _else_ would you go? Unless you have some mysterious new girlfriend you forget to tell me about."

"N-nope. No girlfriend." Adam stuttered. He put his phone on the dashboard and buckled his seatbelt.

"Weren't you on the phone just now?" asked Drew, puzzled.

"Oh shit!" Adam took the phone off the dashboard. "Sorry, Eli. Drew just picked me up. What's the fastest way to your place?"

"Pass me to your brother." Eli instructed.

Adam handed the phone over. He could hear some of what Eli was saying but didn't recognize a lot of the street names. He was glad that Drew knew what Eli was talking about. After a few moments, Drew passed the phone back to Adam. "See you soon."

"Yup. Later." Eli hung up.

The Torres brothers drove in silence along many roads. They finally found Eli's house on a darkened street. Drew pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "Are you going to need a lift to school tomorrow?"

"Eli has a car, remember?" Adam said as he opened the door.

"Oh _that's_ what that is." The brothers grinned at each other.

"Thank you, Drew."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow Adam."

"Yup. G'night." Adam waved and shut the door. He watched Drew back out of the driveway. When the car disappeared into the night, Adam walked up to Eli's door.

Just as he was about to knock, he heard the sound of locks unlocking. Eli opened the door and gestured for Adam to come inside. "Right this way."

Adam laughed. "Excited to have guests, are we?"

Eli shut the door and re-locked it. "I'm impartial. I _was_ going to bed, but now I think I'll stay up."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you have a lot on your mind and you could use someone listening to you for a change?" Eli offered.

Adam gulped. He had hoped that Eli would just let it go for tonight. "I'm kind of tired too. If it's all the same to you, I really just want to get some sleep."

Eli let out a loud "hmph." He looked at Adam, shook his head and went upstairs. When Adam didn't immediately follow suit, Eli stared at him. "Bedroom's up here, Adam. Unless you wanted to sleep on the stairs."

Adam arched an eyebrow. "No…a bed sounds nice." He followed Eli up the stairs.

"Well it's not a traditional bed, but I think it'll do for tonight."

Eli's room was impressive and totally not what Adam had been expecting.

"Were you expecting black walls, no windows and books on the occult?" asked Eli, managing to read Adam's thoughts based on the confused look on his face.

"I have no idea _what_ I was expecting, but this is beyond cool." Adam flopped onto the futon. "My parents would kill me before they'd let me have a bed _and_ a couch in my room."

"It's a futon." Eli corrected.

"Whatever. You still have more sitting space than I do."

Eli laughed. They got ready for bed in silence. Eli noticed that Adam was planning on sleeping in an overly baggy t-shirt, and then realized that he was actually wearing _two_ t-shirts. He decided not to ask.

Adam pulled the futon flat and Eli handed him a sheet, a pillow and a polar fleece blanket. "Why the fleece?" asked Adam.

"The heat doesn't always make it all the way up here and sometimes the AC magically turns on by itself. Trust me: you'll be grateful in the morning."

They got into their respective beds and Eli reached for the light switch. "Night Eli."

Eli looked over at Adam and nodded. He was a bit concerned that Adam still hadn't told him _why_ he needed a place to sleep. He decided asking about it couldn't hurt now. "Look, I've chosen the path of least resistance. Basically meaning that it's not my business to ask why you do certain things. Seeing as you were the one who called me later asking for a place to stay, I think I deserve some kind of explanation. Is that unreasonable?"

Adam looked at Eli and sighed. "No and yes at the same time. I'm sorry, Eli. I can just go if you want." Adam started to get up but Eli put his hand out.

"Would I have answered my phone and kept the door unlocked if I was planning to kick you out? No. I need some kind of mild closure here, Adam. I think you can understand why."

"I can." Adam knew that Eli deserved the truth. He just couldn't decide which _part _of the truth he felt most comfortable sharing. "My mom…has been hurting herself and she decided tonight to take out her repressed rage on me and Drew and I couldn't handle it so I ran away."

Eli contemplated Adam's answer. He felt like there was more to the story and he _hoped_ that _at some point without provocation_ Adam would feel comfortable talking about it.

"That's pretty much it. I have to face her wrath at some point but I just chose not to tonight."

Eli's brow furrowed. "Your mom isn't…"

"No no! She's never laid a hand on me or Drew." Adam hadn't even _thought_ of _that_. "It's just that she has issues that…"

"That you don't want to share with the rest of the class." Eli finished. "Don't worry, I get the hint." He rolled onto his back. "Think we should get some shut-eye?" he asked.

"Probably. Thanks for listening, Eli. It means a lot."

Eli peered over his bed, gazing across the room and nodded. "Do me a favor? Don't mention this to Clare. She'll think we've turned into girls or something. Next thing you know, she'll want to gossip all the time and guy time will no longer be sacred. She might even think we've gone _gay_." He chuckled.

Adam laughed forcibly. "Yeah. _Silly_ Clare." Adam sighed. "Night again, Eli."

"Night."

Adam tossed and turned on the mattress but his thoughts kept him from finding a comfortable position. _You couldn't be closer to the truth, Eli. Without realizing it, you've all but figured me out. _He frowned. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the oral he'd prepared for his science project, hoping that the boring subject matter might lull him to sleep.

The familiar guitar riff from the beginning of Metallica's 'Master of Puppets' came into Adam's dream so naturally, he wasn't initially alarmed by it. When it wouldn't stop, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Called Eli quietly from across the room. "Hope you don't mind, but my choices for my alarm were pretty limited when I bought it. It was that, 'Holiday' or 'Song 2'."

Adam grinned. He hadn't heard of 'Song 2' but he preferred to _not_ listen to Greenday whenever he could avoid them. He'd liked their earlier music but 'American Idiot' and the newest album (whose name he couldn't recall) just didn't have the same vibe. Adam rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30."

Adam stared at Eli in disbelief. "Why in the world would you want to be up _this _early for crappy school?"

Eli laughed. "If I set my alarm for, let's say 7 or 7:30, I'll be tempted to roll over and not reset my alarm, thereby making me late. If I set it for _6_ or _6:30_ then I have no excuse. It's so early that I've shocked my body awake. I reset my alarm, roll over, and let it wake me again in an hour. I roll out of bed that much later and carry on with my usual morning routine."

"I'm really glad it works for you, but I like this thing called uninterrupted sleep. It's a very difficult thing to achieve for a borderline insomniac like myself, but when I do achieve it, I don't really appreciate being woken up so abruptly."

Eli chucked his pillow at Adam's head. "Quit being such a baby and go back to sleep. I'll see you in an hour."

Adam smiled. The more time he spent with Eli, the happier he felt. He looked over at Eli's window and pulled the curtain aside slightly. He caught his reflection in the glass and wiped the grin off of his face. _Stop it. Whatever you think you're thinking about Eli, just get it out of your head. He's not into guys and neither are you._ Adam gulped. _I hope…_

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 3. I couldn't just end it with Adam arriving at Eli's house, so I gave you two extra little scenes. Keep reading! Chapter 4 will be up next week.**


	4. These Things I'll Never Say

Authors note: **firstly, I must apologise for the delay. Sorry. Second, I'm SO sorry for leaving [insert name] for Mr. and Mrs. Torres. When I wrote that part, I told myself I'd look up their names later. I ended up finishing the chapter and posting it right away so yeah, rectified that in this chapter.**

**Thanks to: mini cupcake sweet heart, megg and AliceHeart for taking the time to review. Here, without further ado: Chapter 4.

* * *

**

"Alli Bhandari what on _earth_ are you wearing?"

Ali and Clare were walking to class together. Ali was in a button up blouse and mini skirt. Clare was wearing flared baby blue jeans, a black tank top, and a violet sweater.

"Dear conservative Clare, welcome to the 21st Century." Alli laughed. "Population: evidently everyone on the planet _but_ you. The shirt isn't even _that_ low. Besides: a girlfriend should be allowed to dress up every once in a while to keep her boyfriends on his toes. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose but do you have to show off _all_ of your assets to the entire world because of one outfit and one boy who is _already_ totally smitten with you?" Alli opened her mouth to retort but Clare threw her arms but excitedly. "Ding ding: we have ourselves a winner. The correct answer is no. The female populous does not have to demean itself in order to appease the male populous. Drew should be happy enough about just having you in his life as more than a friend at all."

"You totally would _not_be saying that if you actually _had_ a boyfriend." Alli stopped herself right there, immediately regretting her words. "Clare...I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Clare stared at Alli. "Then how _did_ you mean it, Alli? After all, you're the one out of the two of us that decided to stay _friends_ with Miss Boyfriend-Stealer herself. Maybe you can get her to explain what it is that makes her better girlfriend material than me." Clare paused. Alli looked really upset. "I'm sorry, that just _really_ hurt, Alli. I still for the life of me can't figure out what made Jenna so appealing to KC that he would want to break off the good thing that he and I had together."

Alli swallowed hard. She happened to have _many _thoughts on the subject of KC and Clare (as well as some first-hand knowledge behind KC's decision) but she didn't want to upset Clare further, so she merely shrugged. They walked up another flight of stairs, walked down a narrow hallway and into their classroom. They shoved their books into their desks and Clare turned to face Alli. Clearly she was waiting for an answer. "Didn't some philosopher say that: in order to move on with one's life, one cannot focus solely on the past?"

"I don't think it was said _quite _like that but yes, Buddha said 'do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.'" Alli stared blankly at her. "What? At least if you're going to bother quoting someone, you should be trying to quote them right."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Clare, it's not like the guy is around to be offended. He's kinda dead and buried."

"Eww don't talk to me about death. I hate the thought of decomposing bodies rotting underground in boxes or bodies being burnt and the ashes scattered in memoriam. It's just too creepy."

"I didn't know you didn't..." Clare shook her head. "It's ok Clare. Let's talk about something _fun_ like...what we're going to do this weekend. We should totally have a girly day and then go somewhere at night. Above The Dot?"

Clare looked unsure. "I'm actually sortof supposed to be home all weekend in case my sister calls. She's coming to visit either this weekend or the next. My parents have two parties they need to be at, so I'm stuck with telephone operator duty."

"Wait, Darcy's coming home? That's...uh...great Clare." All didn't look very thrilled.

"Ok, I know that look and I know that tone. Why is it bad that my sister is coming home? I haven't seen her in like three years."

Again, Alli was hesitant and then careful with her answer. "You've changed _a lot_ since she went away. I just don't want her to wreck anything in your life. I don't think I'm going to introduce her to Drew, if that's ok with you."

Clare couldn't believe her ears. "Why would she _wreck_ my life? What does Drew have to do with _any_ of this? You are not making any sense, Alli. Do you know something I don't? If you do, I'd appreciate it if you'd do me the courtesy of _telling_ me instead of being all cryptic."

"There is no 'big secret' Clare! I just _don't_ like your sister. There's something about her. I couldn't figure out what it was before she left but maybe, now that she's back I can figure it out. I'm coming over after class today."

"No Alli, you're not." Clare angrily turned to face the front of the class.

Alli was flabbergasted. She tapped Clare on the shoulder repeatedly to no avail. "Fine, be that way. See if I care."

_That _got Clare's attention. She whirled around in her seat, facial features contorted angrily. "You don't _think_ do you? Just because at this particular moment in time you life _happens_ to be working out does not mean that the same goes for everyone else. There is life past the end of your nose; feel free to look for it."

"Clare I..." Alli didn't know what to do. Sometimes Clare got lost in a though or an idea and couldn't be talked out of it. Alli did mean one thing she said though; she didn't trust Darcy at all. "What can I do to make you _not_ mad at me?"

"I'm _not_ mad, Alli. I have moved beyond mad. I am just composed with a dose of barmy. That's probably the best way to describe my state of being." Clare sighed. "If you can explain where this distain for my sister came from, you'll be right back in my good books. No qualms whatsoever. _Why_ don't you like her?"

_Of course I was really hoping she'd just forget about that. Now what am I supposed to say?_

"What no witty comeback? C'mon Alli, talk to me."

"I just heard rumours, ok?" Alli snapped. "People said stuff. I know she's your sister and all, but some of the stories...they sounded pretty truthful, Clare. I just...don't know how much you should trust her."

Clare arched an eyebrow. Alli's story had developed so many holes that it could pass for Swiss cheese. And then in one fell swoop, she figured it out. "Are you..._jealous_ of the relationship between Darcy and me?" It was the only logical conclusion Clare could concoct.

_Hells bells, how in the world did she figure _that one_ out? _Alli wondered. She didn't want Clare to know so she laughed. "Me? _Jealous_? Don't kid yourself, Clare. I like you better now that you've moved away from all the holy garbage that possessed you when your sister was still around."

"Holy garbage? Do you see me insulting your beliefs, Alli? I don't think so. Just because you don't agree with them, doesn't mean you have to trash talk them. I think I'm going to just..." Clare stopped. She couldn't exactly _go_ anywhere, but she _certainly_ didn't have to listen to any more of Alli's negativity.

Alli could tell that she'd hurt Clare_ again_ so she shook her head. "No look, that's not what I meant. I'm not trying to insult you. It's just...fine, yes. You were right. Maybe I am just a _teensy_ bit jealous."

"Just a _teensy_? Really? In the same amount of time that it took you to _come up_ with that silly story, we could have been talking about other things that actually _matter_. You're kindof ridiculous sometimes, Alli."

"Whatever Clare. What's done is done, just _please_ don't ditch me, ok? That's my one request in all this. Redevelop your bond or whatever, but don't dump me." Alli pleaded.

Clare put her hands on Alli's. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it." The two girls giggled.

Principal Simpson walked into the classroom and a hush fell over the students. "Thank you for your attention. As usual, I get to be the bearer of bad news. Your teacher was involved in a car accident this morning. Uh that being said, homeroom is cancelled for the rest of the week. We will be working on finding a semi-permanent sub for the next few weeks. Use this block as a study period or just sleep in. Please don't make too much noise when you are going out into the hallway." The class stared at him, shocked into complete silence. "What are you waiting for? Go on."

The students filed silently out of the classroom and stood around in the hall. Once they were all out, Mr. Simpson walked down the hallway and out of sight. "Now what?" Alli whispered.

"Now we go study like Simpson told us to." Clare stated matter-of-factly.

Alli rolled her eyes. "Can't you lighten up just this once? I mean, we have a _whole period off. _When does that ever happen at Degrassi? It doesn't. Let's go for a walk around and see what we can see." Clare shrugged. "One way or another, Alli was going to find a way to keep them from studying. "Perfect. Off we go."

They walked down two flights of stairs and wandered from hallway to hallway. Alli nudged Clare lightly in the ribs as she stopped walking. "Ow, what?" Alli pointed at the end of the hallway. There, near the emergency doors was another large group of students standing around, no teacher in sight. Clare spotted Adam and waved. Adam waved back. "I wonder what's going on with them."

Adam looked at his classmates and then walked over to Alli and Clare. He looked grim. "My teacher got into some sort of accident or something. Simpson told us that homeroom is cancelled for the rest of the week." Alli and Clare stared at him, slack jawed. "What's wrong with you two?"

"It's just that...our teacher was in an accident too. A _car_ accident. This can't be a coincidence, it's way too suspicious." Clare was getting totally weirded out.

"So what now?" asked Adam.

"We go outside?" suggested Alli. "Oh come on you two, it's too nice a day to be staying cooped up in here." Adam and Clare shrugged. They couldn't argue that fact considering the weather networks had been predicting heavy rains only for the majority of the weekend. They made their way around the school and headed out the front doors. "Ahh, the great outdoors." Alli grinned as she walked over to one of the nearby picnic tables. Adam and Clare followed suit.

"That sounds like a very unAllilike thing to say. Aren't you scared about bugs getting into your clothes?" asked Adam.

"Ew, Adam don't be gross." Said Alli as she made her 'yuck' face.

Adam laughed and gazed beyond Alli. He was looking at a particular girl who, as she walked towards them, seemed to have her eyes on Clare. He glanced at Clare who didn't seem to notice or be bothered by the attention that she was getting. "That chick is staring at you, Clare." Adam pointed and Clare looked behind her and smiled.

Alli turned around to see who Adam was talking about. "Oh _great_."

Sure as shooting, Darcy was making her way towards the trio. "You know guys, usually when you're trying to cut class; you're supposed to _leave_ school grounds. Not stay on them. Too easy to get caught." She walked to Clare's side of the picnic table and the sisters hugged each other. "Since you've save me the trouble of trying and possibly failing to pull you out of class, do you want to go on a lunch date with me, Clare Bear?"

"She has an exam today, Darcy." Alli interjected. "You wouldn't want to put her academics in jeopardy for a stupid little _lunch date_ would you?"

Darcy was stunned by Alli's tone. Before she could explain herself, Clare intervened. "I'd _love_ to, Darcy. Let's go right now." She stood up, grabbed hold of her sisters arm and they walked away.

Alli looked crushed and Adam didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Sisters are _so_ evil, Adam. You and Drew should be _beyond_ thankful that you don't have them around to ruin your lives." Adam flushed and looked at the ground. Alli was fuming.

"So that was Clare's sister? It's kinda funny; I didn't even _know_ she had a sister."

Alli's eyes narrowed. "That's because she ran off to Kenya to build a school or some garbage."

Adam could've called Drew. _There's no sense in _both_ of us being out of class. I can handle this. _He decided vehemently that pursuing the topic further would be totally pointless and nothing he could say would be of comfort to Alli. He tried to think of something they could talk about, something to distract Alli. Other than Degrassi, Drew and Clare, he and Alli had literally _nothing_ in common.

"May I join you two?" It was Eli. Alli refused to look at him, so he went to Adam's side of the table and sat down. "It seems like there's some sort of teacher crisis/epidemic going on around here. My homeroom and three others got cancelled this morning."

"Hence the two of us being absent. from class." Alli stood up. "I'll see you two later." She ran back to the school before the boys could say a word.

"Ok…what exactly did I say to piss her off?" Eli didn't _look_ particularly concerned, just very confused.

"That's her natural charm coming out to play, of course." Adam replied, grinning. "She's just annoyed at Clare. Or Clare's sister. She might be annoyed with both of them, actually. I really don't know."

"Whatever. She's Drew's problem, not mine." Eli paused. "Sister?"

Adam shrugged. "Ask her the next time you see her, man, I don't know."

"Hmm, odd." Eli mused. "So about that kiss…"

Adam began to sweat. _Didn't that turn out to be a dream? How did he know…_ "Uh what kiss are you talking about exactly, Eli?" he asked nervously.

"The one I intend to surprise Clare with this afternoon, remember? I want our date to be practically perfect in every way."

Adam burst out laughing. "Clare! Of course, right. Did you just quote _Mary Poppins_?"

"I'm a cube. I have more than one side, Adam. And _yes_ Clare. Who _else_ would I be talking about?" Now Eli looked interested.

"I-I just…I mean there are _tons_ of other girls in this school right? The year has barely begun. Logically, why would you want to tie yourself down, now?"

"You bring up an interesting point. I would like to see, however, where things with Clare might lead. I suppose if it didn't work out, then maybe I could see about other options." Eli smirked. "What about you, Adam? Is there anyone in particular you have your _mind_ set on, among other things?"

Adam shook his head quickly. "Just, you know: playing the field, keeping my mind open and clear of clutter and drama, and allowing my options to stay wide open." He laughed. "Besides, if my mom found out that _both_ Drew and I had girls, she'd flip right out."

"She couldn't just be happy for you?" Eli interrupted.

"That's not in her nature. Her philosophy is that 'nothing should get in between you and good grades, especially not something as pointless as a _girlfriend_. She actually makes me really mad sometimes." Adam heard the all too familiar sound of his mother's favourite pair of high heels clicking on the cement, walking towards him and Eli. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." He turned to face her. "Hello _mother_."

She stood right in front of him and crossed her arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Homeroom was cancelled." Adam said simply. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Audra Torres was short in terms of stature but her cold stares and cut-throat personality _more than_ made up for the lack of altitude. She grabbed at Adam's shirt collar but he batted her away. "Don't act so tough, _Adam_. You know deep down what a pathetic excuse for a human being you are. Does your little friend here know about all your secrets? All the crap you've put me through."

Eli tried to get between them but Mrs. Torres wouldn't allow it. "You shouldn't talk to you son like that. It's no wonder he wanted to run away."

Mrs. Torres took her gave off of Adam and turned angrily to Eli. "You think I'm going to listen to _you_?" They have names for kids like you: freak, aberration, abomination, despicable, evil. They have books and TV shows too. The general conclusion is that you all need to be thrown in padded cells and reprogrammed."

When no words came out of Eli's mouth, Adam shoved his mom lightly. "Get out of here, _now_. Get away from him, get away from me, and get away from my school. Go home, get drunk and go cut yourself. That's what you're good at, right? Get back on your pathetic pity train. No one wants you here."

"You think you're so tough. You think you can just run off without telling anyone in your house? You are poorly misinformed. You live under _our_ roof and you will respect _our _rules." Mrs. Torres looked angry.

"I think I'd rather have to live on the damn street than live under your roof for one more second." Adam muttered under his breath.

"Well that can _certainly _be arranged." Mrs. Torres gave Adam a quick smack on the back of his head and then she began to walk towards the school. "You have 24 hours to get your belongings out of my house. After that, they are going to charity." And with that final blow, she left Eli and Adam standing in stunned silence.

"Adam, are you going to be ok?" Eli put his hand gently on Adam's shoulders, as they sat down in unison.

Sobbing silently, Adam looked at Eli. "What am I doing to _do_? She wasn't supposed to _kick me out_; she was supposed to…oh I don't even know anymore. I just want her to care about me." Adam stopped. That was it. _If she'd just stop being so god damn critical of me and just care, we'd get along just _fine! He thought.

Eli didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen many guys cry. Adam was leaning forward, still sobbing, so Eli draped his arm further across Adam's shoulders. Adam closed his eyes and instinctively moved closer to Eli. "Calm down, Adam. Everything is going to be just fine. She can't just throw you out, you're her son. Deep down, you know she loves you, right?" Eli sounded so concerned and sincere.

Adam inhaled and exhaled slowly. "She doesn't love me. She's never loved me. She loves Gracie and there is nothing that I can do about it." Adam didn't even _notice_ what he had said. Nor did he seem terribly concerned about the look of confusion on Eli's face.

"Adam…who is Gracie?" Adam pulled away from Eli slowly. "Adam?"

Adam was stunned. _Oh shit._ "Uh…" was the only sound that managed to come out of Adam's mouth. Eli's look of complete astonishment pretty much said it all. Adam had dug himself a nifty little verbal hole and there wasn't a whole heck of a lot he could to do dig himself back out of it again. He sighed and looked at Eli, whose expression had begun to soften.

"Look Adam, whatever it is, you can tell me. Keeping secrets never ends well for anyone."

He couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm an FTM!" he blurted out, as he stood up suddenly.

Eli was dumbfounded. "Adam, _what_ are you _talking _about?"

Adam rubbed his eyes and looked at Eli. Both boys blushed ever so slightly. "Did I sleep-speak again? I really should be on some kind of medication for my outbursts." He tried to laugh it off. "That was pretty weird, huh? I'm sorry if I scared you?" Eli was not buying what Adam was selling.

"Ok, Adam? _Enough_. Sleep-speak or no sleep-speak, you sounded pretty convincing just then. And now? Dude you called yourself an FTM, as though I'm supposed to know what this is. As your friend, I could encourage you to go down one of two paths: make up some bull-shit story so we can move on and pretend that this never happened, or you could just tell me the truth." El paused. "No pressure, ok? I'm fine with you either way. I, myself, would go with the former."

_What could telling Eli do? He says that he's ok with me either way, so that means that I can trust him with my secret._ "You swear you won't tell anyone if I tell you something that is totally, completely, utterly private?"

Eli grinned. "Sounds like you've got something really juicy saved up for me. But sure. A promise is a promise. I will not tell a soul."

"There you guys are!" Adam and Eli turned to see Clare and Darcy walking towards them. "I should have known that where one of you goes, the other follows." She laughed. "Eli, Adam, this is my sister, Darcy." They boys nodded, Darcy smiled.

"Excellent timing Clare. Adam was just about to tell me…" Eli looked at Adam who was making a slashing motion at his throat. "He was just about to tell me that we are probably going to be late for class if we don't get up and leave now." They stood up. "Nice to meet you Darcy. Will we be seeing more of you around campus?"

"I'm kindof already graduated. If you swing by Clare's after school you'll _definitely_ see more of me." She winked at Eli.

"Great. Let's go Adam." Adam and Eli walked back into Degrassi.

Clare was grateful that he wasn't fazed at all by Darcy's forward flirting. "Darcy, what are you doing?"

"Trying to be friends with your friends. What does it look like?" Darcy asked, innocently.

"It _looks _like you're trying to _flirt_ with my friends."

"Quit being so paranoid, Clare. They're like…five years younger than me, right? That's just gross."

"They're _my_ age, Darcy. Not that I want you trying to date them but…" Clare was getting flustered. "Just leave them be, ok?"

"Does my Clare-Bear have a crush on a _boy_? Ohh it looks like I came home _just_ in time!" Darcy squealed with delight. "So, which one are you into? Tall, dark, and brooding with a killer smile? Or short, sweet and too cute to boot?" Clare gawked at her sister. "Ok what? Do I have salad stuck between my teeth or something?"

"No. Darcy…I don't want to talk about boys, ok? You just got home. Let's talk about you. How was Kenya?"

"Kenya was…good. It was good. Listen Clare; do me a favour, ok? You can't tell mom and dad that I'm home yet. Give me…two more days, and then we can tell them together."

"Cause that doesn't sound suspicious or anything." Darcy gave Clare a look. "Ok I won't tell. Any particular reason?"

"I just…have some things I have to take care of now that I'm home and I don't want mom or dad to be worrying." Darcy poked Clare's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"So you never did tell me how long you're staying for."

"I'm planning on making this a pretty permanent stay. As long as everything goes my way for the next two days, you will be seeing a heck of a lot more of me around here. Isn't that _great_ Clare?" Darcy smiled.

"Yup. Great." Clare smiled back.

Darcy gave Clare a quick hug. "I have an appointment I have to get to but I'm glad I got to see you. I've missed you, Clare."

"I've missed you too, Darc. See you for dinner later this week maybe?" asked Clare.

"Definitely." Darcy waved and walked towards the parking lot.

Clare watched her drive off and then she walked up the front steps and into Degrassi.

"SO!" a shrill voice scared Clare nearly out of her skin. It was Alli. "Wow, I'm sorry Clare. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, Alli." Clare kept walking.

"Are you not going to tell me how your lunch date went?"

Clare turned around. "Why should I? The last thing you said to me was that you _hated_ my sister. Why should I share my morning with you? You only care because you weren't there."

Alli pouted. She was starting to get upset again. "Clare _what_ do you want me to do?"

"I just…want you to leave me be for the day. We'll see how I am when classes are over for the day, ok? Until then just…just don't talk to me." Clare's hair fell in her face as she turned to walk down the hallway. Alli didn't see the single tear slip down her cheek.

Left standing alone with her best friends' distain for her quite apparent, Alli walked to class alone.

"So do you have short term memory loss or what, Eli?" Adam asked, laughing. He and Eli were walking to class together.

"So I _almost_ slipped up. Big deal. So what was it you were trying to tell me?"

* * *

**And that is the end of that. I hope I did not disappoint!**


	5. It's Never Enough

**Author's note: I'm glad I still h****ave readers. I know I take forever to upload my new chapters, but I really try to make them as close to perfect as I can.**

**Thanks to LovelyCass, Lady Azura and JDTB90 for taking the time to review. Here, now Chapter 5 ready to be read.

* * *

**

Adam was _beyond_ excited when the lunch bell rang. He met up with Eli and Clare and they sat at their usual lunch table, near the back of the cafeteria. Clare and Eli always had an odd assortment of food at lunch. Adam preferred to be predictable (and somewhat boring) with either a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or a large thermos of chicken noodle soup. Today was a soup day, although it _wasn't_ chicken noodle. He sniffed the broth and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Guys, what does this smell like to you?" he lifted the open thermos and put it in front of Eli.

"After the face you just made, _why_ would you think I would want to smell your soup?" In mocking, Eli pushed the thermos towards Clare, crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

Clare laughed and sniffed the soup. She didn't like the smell either and showed it by accidentally sneezing on the soup. "I don't know what it was, but if it didn't seem unappealing _before_ I sneezed on it, I'd suggest you consider replacing it with something more appetizing now that I have."

The trio laughed and Adam hot up and poured his soup in the sink. He spotted Owen walked towards him and hurried back to his seat before he could finish rinsing his thermos completely.

"You ok, Adam? You look pale." Eli put his hand on Adam's and Adam practically jumped out of his skin. Eli jumped also. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's not you. I'm usually pretty edgy when I have a lot on my mind." Adam slouched in his seat. Looking at his empty thermos and knowing that he had no money on him with which to buy more food made Adam's stomach even _more_ growly. He didn't want to have to ask Eli or Clare for money, but his stomach pretty much took the choice out of his hand when it growled so loudly that it could have possibly been heard across the cafeteria.

"Ok that was so _not_ a happy-stomach sound, Adam. Aren't you going to go and buy yourself some more food?" asked Clare earnestly.

Adam shook his head. "Who knows how many times the food here has been reheated. I'd rather not get food poisoning. Thank you for concern, Clare, but I'll be fine. I promise." Adam grinned. "So what weirdness will you be trying to digest today?" he asked.

"Sushi, if you must know. It's not even _that_ weird, Adam. Lots of people eat it."

"Does it _look_ like we're in Asia or wherever, Clare? I think not."

Clare laughed. "Way to be politically correct there, Adam. I know it's probably a shock to your brain but the Western part of the world indulges in other cultures. Mind shattering isn't it?" Adam threw a balled up napkin at her and stuck his tongue out. "How about if I tell you that it _won't_ kill you? Would you try it?" She asked. Adam shook his head. "You know one of these days you might actually have to broaden your food pallet. What happens when your parents take you and Drew to _actual _restaurants? What do you eat?"

"He doesn't eat anything." Adam and Eli turned to see Drew standing behind them. "Adam, can I borrow you for a minute?"

Adam looked confused but got up and followed Drew anyways. When they were a fair ways away from the doors of the cafeteria, Drew looked at Adam very seriously. "You're scaring me, Drew. What's the matter?"

"Have you seen Alli?" Adam shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She was with Clare when I was with Clare, and then Clare left so Alli left. That was when we were all supposed to be in homeroom." Adam offered.

"She texted me right after all that. We met up, I calmed her down and then right before we went to class, she said she'd meet up with me for lunch."

"I really don't know, Drew. Normally I would suggest asking Clare, but since they don't seem to be on the best of terms right now, I guess that isn't really an option." Adam paused. "Did you want me to help you look for her? I'm guessing your texts and phone calls have been ignored."

Drew nodded and then shook his head. He looked really worried. "Maybe I'm overreacting a little. Maybe she's just hanging out with her girlfriends and she forgot about saying she'd meet me." Adam shrugged. "That wasn't the only thing though. Mom called me in the middle of my class. She told me she's kicking you out of the house." Drew paused but Adam said nothing. "You wanna explain what's going on with you two?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "She came to school, we got into a fight and now she is kicking me out. What part of all that needs explaining?"

"The part where that doesn't make any sense. Why was she here in the first place and what did you say that made her mad enough to _actually_ kick you out?" Drew was stunned by Adam's flippant attitude.

"Drew I really do not want to get into things with you at the moment. Can we just drop it? I'm coming home right after school just like every other school day. We'll see what happens. She'll probably be completely calmed down by then." Adam knew he didn't sound very sure of himself. He hoped Drew wouldn't catch the insecurity in his voice. "Anyway, I'm going back to lunch. I'll see you in the parking lot after school." Adam grinned grimly at his brother then walked back into the cafeteria.

_I hope you're right, Adam. I don't want to know what will happen if mom is still mad._ Drew thought.

When Adam got back inside the cafeteria, he was stunned. Near his lunch table, Eli was trying desperately to hold Clare back and Jenna was trying to do the same thing with Alli. He walked towards them. Clare was still swinging and Alli was trying to kick block her blows. "What is going on?" Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

"Wrong question, bad timing" said Eli through clenched teeth. Clare was getting harder and harder to hold onto.

Their audience had begun a 'fight' chat, albeit very slowly and quietly. "Eli, just let me go. I _will_ hurt you if you don't." Clare's voice was low and very serious.

"Clare, it's not worth it –

"You're one to talk. All your stupid fights with Fitz are worth it, are they?" Clare nearly stomped on Eli's foot.

"We're not talking about me, ok? We're talking about you and Alli. Just leave her be. We'll go for a walk or something. Do you really think that she's worth you getting suspended?" Eli asked.

Alli heard that. "You're damn right I'm worth getting suspended over! I have been with this girl through thick and through thin. I make one lousy, stupid, pointless, futile, insignificant, _meaningless_ comment to her this morning and it's like I told her I was going to end the world. She _literally_ flipped out." Jenna could feel Alli slowly starting to relax so she loosened her grip on her shoulders. "Tell me Clare, do you even care about our friendship anymore? Cause if you do, it sure as hell doesn't _feel_ like you do."

"How _dare_ you Alli! What gives _you _the _right_ to question my commitment to this friendship? You're really pitiable."

Clare barely got the last word out of her mouth, when Alli's fist connected with her face. Somehow the sheer force and furry that Alli had mustered with that hit managed to send Clare _and_ Eli reeling backwards onto the ceramic tiled floor.

Adam couldn't stand it. He walked towards the food line and pulled the fire alarm on the wall.

The blaring siren was awful. Everyone covered their ears. Principal Simpson gave instructions over the intercom. "Everyone outside now. Meet at the usual spot. If you are currently on your lunch break, please meet within the basketball court." All of the students gathered their possessions and filed out of the cafeteria.

Adam stood at the door to wait for Alli, Clare, Eli and Jenna but to his astonishment (and disappointment) they didn't leave. They didn't even _try_ to move. "Guys, come on." He called. "You heard what Simpson said: we're supposed to go outside." Still, no one moved. Adam, Eli and Jenna stood staring at Alli and Clare.

Alli and Clare had looks of death in their eyes. Jenna had never seen anyone so mad before. It scared her. "Girls, can't we just resolve this? If you _want_ to get suspended then go ahead: _keep_ fighting. I'm not going to just stand around and watch you try to kill each other." She walked towards Adam. "Don't actually let them kill each other, ok?" He nodded and she left.

"I personally don't think that it's a very good idea for us to stay in here. Why don't we go be shepherded into the corral er..._basketball_ court with the rest of the sheep. Sound good?" The girls ignored Eli's quip. "Ok I give up. Is that what you want?"

"What we want..." said Alli angrily; still glaring at Clare "is to be left alone. Think you can manage that?"

Eli finally took the hint. He threw his arms up dramatically to indicate defeat and then he walked over to join Adam. "I guess sometimes we just have to let life run its course."

"Yeah but at what cost?" asked Adam. Eli patted his shoulder and shook his head. "Ok we're going now! Last chance to leave each other alone!" Adam called. The girls ignored him too. He rolled his eyes and followed Eli. "Who could have known just how stupid and stubborn girls could be."

Eli laughed. "They'll grow out of it." Adam smiled. They arrived at the basketball court just as Principal Simpson was preparing to shut the gate.

"Hurry up boys." He closed the gates. "Now our fire grid did not detect any smoke or fire anywhere in the building. The only thing we know is that the alarm came from the cafeteria. This means that someone's idea of a joke is going to give us all a very big headache. I know that if I just stand here and ask who –

"I did it." Adam and Eli admitted in unison. Everyone stared at them. Adam mouthed 'why' at Eli, who paid him no heed.

"You two expect me to believe that you _both _pulled the alarm. What, did you do it at the same time?" Principal Simpson sighed. "I _can_ suspend you both if that's what you really want. Really. It does not bother me. If no one is going to fess up, I guess I may as well."

"Sorry, what's the difference between 'fessing up' and what we just did?" asked Eli. He grinned as he nudged Adam in the ribs.

Principal Simpson glared at Eli. "Detention, Mr. Goldsworthy. I didn't tolerate smart mouthed students when I was a teacher and I _certainly_ am not willing to tolerate them now that I am a principal. Well Mr. Torres, it looks like you are left with two options. You can either recant your confession and we'll all stand here until the culprit admits to their wrong-doing, or you can stick to your story and I will have to suspend you for three days."

Adam did _not_ get it. He _voluntarily _confessed to pulling the alarm. Why was Simpson trying to give him a way out? "I did it. Go ahead and suspend me." He couldn't make it much clearer than that. Although..._why was Eli confessing? He didn't do anything. _Adam thought.

Eli laughed. "Look sir, Adam may be willing to volunteer himself for the role of scapegoat but as his friend I won't allow him to take the fall."

Principal Simpson sighed. "Enough you two. All I want right now is –

He was cut off _yet again_. This time by Ms. Oh. "The fire chief would like a word with you when you have a spare moment. Something about two girls in the cafeteria." Principal Simpson followed her out of the basketball court.

Adam looked at Eli who had a typical nonchalant Eli look on his face. "I can't exactly get into it right now. Trust me: you _don't _want to get suspended for this." He said simply.

"That's very cryptic and yet totally unhelpful of you. Someone is going to have to get in trouble for this, though." Adam pointed out.

"Hey Adam!" Owen was calling his name. "Fitz was wondering how your ribs were doing. I told him that I would _find out_." The next thing anybody knew, Adam had been kicked in the gut. He fell on his back and let out a cry of pain. "That's what I thought. Don't even thinking for one second that you can pin this on any of us. You take the blame for what you did or I'll kick the crapout of you." As he spoke the word 'crap' Owen kicked Adam once more, right in the ribs. "Consider this a pretty serious threat."

Adam was writhing on the ground. He rolled onto his back and started to choke. Eli gently nudged him onto his side. He had been choking on blood. "Stay put, Adam." Eli stood back up and walked towards Owen. "Turn around and face me, you coward. Or do you only take orders from your _boyfriend_?"

Owens' eyes went wide and he was instantly enraged. He turned to face Eli, fists clenched and ready to strike. They glared at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to attempt a hit. After minutes of circling in silence, Owen began to laugh. At first it was subtle, quiet laughter that sounded pretty genuine. Then it became blatantly obvious that he was, in fact, guffawing for affect. He pointed at Eli, still smiling and laughing and said "good one Eli, good one. You know I don't like fighting." He patted Eli on the back and whispered menacingly in his ear "this isn't over. Not by a longshot. Just you wait until your detention is over. I guarantee you _won't_ know what hit you." He moved away from Eli when he spotted Principal Simpson coming back.

"Alright everyone, back into the school please." He didn't seem to take any notice of Adam who was _still_ lying on the ground in a gross amount of pain.

Eli walked over to help Adam back to his feet. Owen ran at Eli and shoved him hard. He landed _almost_ on top of Adam. "Don't forget." Owen said menacingly. Eli waited until he wasn't looking and then flipped him off.

"Kay Adam now is as good a time as any." Eli stood up and then helped Adam up right after. "What were you trying to tell me a little while ago?" Adam was unsteady on his feet, so Eli grabbed his waist. Careful. I don't think Simpson will be in mood to wave your suspension _just_ because you're unconscious. I've got you, now let's try to walk. They took a few steps. Adam seemed to be moving alright.

"I'll gladly tell you whatever it is you want to know, oww. Just tell me why mph" he winced. "Sorry. Why didn't you and Simpson just let me –

"Be suspended?" Eli finished. "I overheard an interesting exchange between Simpson and your mom. She pretty much threated him with: if anything else happens with you or Drew, she'll have Simpson's job taken out from under him. No questions asked." Eli watched to see if Adam's expression would change. It didn't. "For some reason, you do not seem at all surprised."

"You spent one night with my mother. Imagine that times 15 years and 364 days and you'll understand why she doesn't surprise me anymore."

"Fair enough." They made it back into the school. "So where am I walking you?"

"Math class. Third floor." Adam said simply.

Eli stared at him as they walked in unison. "Any time now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Adam.

Eli stopped walking and Adam nearly fell. "I showed you my cards, that means it's your turn to show me yours. I'm helping you, you help me. Help me understand what's going on with you. Why did you call yourself an FTM?"

Adam sighed. "Because I am. I'm a female-to-male transgender. There I said it. Go ahead, run away, go tell everybody. I'm a freak, a weirdo, I'm one of those 'things' you see on Oprah." Adam stopped ranting to give Eli a chance to speak.

"Well wow, I was….not expecting that." Eli knitted his brow and paused to think. "I don't know _why_ you think that this changes our friendship but it does not. I_ care_ about you, Adam. I've cared about you since we started hanging out and this does not alter that. You shouldn't make such gigantic assumptions, you know. They don't make you look so great." He punched Adam gently and smiled.

Adam was _beyond_ relieved. "I…don't know what to say, Eli. Just…"

Eli shook his head. "Nothing needs to be said. We're friends, nothing changes that. Quit worrying and let's try and get this day over with so that you can go home and deal with the witch from hell."

"Oh joy." Adam laughed and they continued walking.

Had they looked behind them, they would have noticed Bianca waiting behind a row of lockers. "A freak? Well, it sounds like _someone_ deserves a _freaks'_ welcome."

* * *

**That's it! I'm sorry it's not long long, but I hope you guys like it. Chapter 6 will be up by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Lemme know what you all thought! :)**


	6. Mended Parts

**Author's note****: I'm the worst author ever! I get you guys all psyched for a new chapter and then I don't follow through! If it makes you guys feel any better, this chapter is 2200 words longer than my usual chapters and I am actually quite pleased with it. **

**As always, thanks to Paladin Juul and mimi cupcake sweet heart for taking the time to review. Chapter 6: go!**

* * *

"In my office now please girls." Principal Simpson was hasty. Alli and Clare walked in ahead of him. "I'm expecting some other _guests_. Please tell them to have a seat and I will be with them shortly," he told his secretary, who nodded. He walked into his office and she shut the door behind him.

Five seconds later, Adam and Eli arrived. "Have a seat, boys."

Adam and Eli sat down in two adjacent chairs and Eli pulled out his phone. "You really think that right now is the most appropriate time to be texting?" Asked Adam.

"I'm giving Clare some words of encouragement. So sue me."

"Well that's awfully sweet of you. Are you sure you're not into her?" questioned Adam.

"I might be I might not be. You told me to weigh my options and I took that to heart. I'm not rushing into anything, but I have a feeling she might have a hard time dealing with Simpson's punishment. I am allowed to be concerned for the _girl_, am I not?" Asked Eli, innocently.

Adam laughed. "You don't need my permission to send a pretty girl some sweet expressions."

Eli put his hand on Adam's knee. "As it so happens I _am_ into _someone_ at the school. The question is: are _they_ into _me_?" He winked at Adam, who blushed slightly. "Now pipe down, you've gotten me into enough trouble for today."

Adam smirked and looked down at his feet. He couldn't help but smile and secretly admire the kind way that Eli treated Clare. And then there were those blasted butterflies again. _If you only knew how your unclear hints made me feel…_ Adam drifted away into his thoughts.

"I'm not very impressed with the students of this school today." Principal Simpson stood in his office while Alli sat in one chair and Clare sat in the other. "What were you two _thinking_? Or rather what were you _not_ thinking? When the fire alarm goes off: go outside. Why did two firemen find you two fighting in the cafeteria while the rest of us were standing outside?"

Alli and Clare (who had both remained silent since they had been located and then escorted to the principal's office) stared directly at Principal Simpson but said nothing. He continued to look at them and finally Alli cracked. "Because Clare here is a stuck-up snob that I should never have wasted my time getting to know or being friends with."

"Oh _you _are one to talk, Alli."

"Unbelievable. I am at a complete loss for words, girls. While why what happened isn't _entirely _my business, I have to tell you that I am very disappointed in you both for your actions. I'm suspending you both for the next two days. This is going on your record. You will take these notes that I am writing to your teachers to explain your absence; you will gather your belongings and your parents will be telephoned so that they can remove you from the premises. Is all of this understood?" He asked. The girls said nothing. "Feel free to acknowledge the fact that your _principal_ is talking to you." They stayed quiet. "Alright, I have no problem extending your suspension another day. How does three days sound? Or four? Four suits _me_ just fine."

The girls gasped. "Sir that's not fair. On what grounds are you allowed to just change your decision and extend our sentence?" asked Clare.

"Insubordination, Clare. And a suspension is not like a death sentence. Three days it is. Hopefully the time off will do you both some good. You are academically brilliant and yet I don't think your prowess was well used when you made the decision to fight one another. Here are your notes. I hope to see you on better terms Monday morning. If either of you get into anymore altercations or cause any sort of ruckus that requires my intervention: we will have a problem. I'm going to phone both of your parents. Now off you go." He began to dial Alli's house number and then watied. "Hello Mrs. Bhandari, this is Principal Simpson calling."

Alli grabbed her note and left quickly without another word. Clare on the other hand was in much less of a hurry to leave. She waited until he had put down the receiver before she began her speech. "Sir, I really feel that a three-day suspension is overly excessive and severe. I didn't even _start_ the stupid fight. I was completely unwilling to participate in such an absurd quarrel with that hussy she-devil but –

Principal Simpson put has hand up. "Clare, I am still your principal. I don't want to hear you bad-mouthing another student, no matter what happened. I also need to call your parents so just give me a moment." He picked up the receiver once more and began dialing Clare's house number. "

"Sir, no one is home. You're wasting your time." Clare crossed her arms and sat quietly.

The phone rang several times and then went to voicemail. Principal Simpson looked at Clare's file and dialed her mother's work number and then her father's. There was no answer at those numbers either. "Do your parents have cell phones?"

Clare shook her head. "I can keep trying their work phones when I leave, if you like. I'm sure they're both in meetings right now or something." Clare said, nonchalantly.

"Very well. Listen Clare, I know that you think a suspension is unwarranted and that is your right but I am not going to change my mind. Take your note to your teacher please. Don't try to make things worse." Principal Simpson.

Clare looked extremely peeved but she decided not to bother trying to fight back. She took the note and left Principal Simpsons' office completely composed. The second she shut his door, she broke down. She allowed herself to slide the length of the wall and burry her head in her arms. "Hey Clare," cooed a soft voice from in front of her. Clare looked up and saw Adam sitting on a chair next to Eli. Adam walked over to Clare, knelt down and patted her on the shoulder. "What happened?" he asked.

Clare wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He suspended us both. For _three_ whole days. Can you believe that? My parents are going to _kill_ me." She began to sob into Adam's shirt. He put his arm around her. "I've never gotten in trouble at school before. I'm not tardy, I don't raise my voice, I do all my work…and this stupid thing with Alli is going onto my permanent record. I hate her." She sniffled. "I also hate the fact that I allowed myself to lose control like that."

Adam smiled at her. "Hey Clare, it's ok. It happens to all of us. As long as you find a way to get the control back, there's nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Torres, Mr. Goldsworthy? Mr. S is ready for you." The secretary's gruff voice interrupted them.

"Wait for us, Clare? We'll be in and out pretty fast," promised Eli. He stood in front of her and squeezed her knee. Clare nodded and watched them walk past her into Principal Simpson's office.

Clare pulled out her phone and noticed she had two new text messages, both from Eli. She read them in her head and smiled. _I'm awfully lucky to have good friends like Eli and Adam_ she thought.

Adam closed the door behind them. Principal Simpson pointed at the chairs in front of his desk as he paced around behind it. "Once again, I can't help but say that I am at a complete loss for words. Fighting and false alarms, fairly bad behavior and bad judgment calls all around today. From what I have been told by your teachers, you both seem like very intellectual students. What doesn't make sense is the fact that –

"Sir, spare us the lectures and sob stories. Just dole out the usual punishment and we will be on our merry way." Said Eli, uncouthly.

Principal Simpson narrowed his eyes in Eli's direction. "You know, I was thinking about waving your detention, Eli. Now? I'm thinking it might be good for you to take some days off. I'm handing each of you a three-day suspension. When you come back to school on Monday morning, I expect you to be refreshed, calmed down and better behaved. You will also have to come and see me for notes. Since you both are expected to vacate the premise immediately, I'm going to have to phone your parents. Adam, what is your mother's new cell number?"

Adam's eyes went wide. "Sir, I'd like to just keep this between us and have to walk home if it's all the same to you."

"It isn't 'all the same to me' at all, Adam. I am expected to follow school protocol on matters like these. Unless you can give me a _valid_ reason not to call your mother, I don't have much of a choice."

"She kicked me out." Adam admitted, quietly.

"Pardon?" said Principal Simpson. "You're going to have to speak up. Why don't you want me to phone your mother, Adam?" He was getting frustrated and it was making Adam nervous.

Eli couldn't take it anymore. "His mother kicked him out of her house. Is_ that_ good enough incentive for you _not_ to call her up and fuel the fire further?"

Principal Simpson was astonished. "I…had no idea. Adam, is this true?" Adam nodded. Principal Simpson looked back and forth between the two students sitting in front of him. He was completely speechless.

"I-it's really not a big deal at all, sir. She got mad and she said it but she probably didn't mean it." Adam shrugged.

Principal Simpson did _not _look convinced. He put his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Please don't hesitate to come and talk to me if you need anything."

Adam sighed and nodded. He didn't like it when people tried to pry into his home life. Since Principal Simpson was being kind enough to throw him a one-time-only verbal rope of hope, Adam figured he should at least try to _act_ grateful. "Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"I know you don't have a house phone, Eli, but tell your parents that I would like to set up a meeting with them in the near future. Now get going." Principal Simpson almost seemed reluctant to tell them to leave.

Adam and Eli nodded and walked out of the office. "So now that we've all been suspended for the remainder of the week, what do we want to do for fun?" asked Adam.

Clare grinned at him. "My parents didn't answer their work phones, so I don't really have any plans other than having to take public transportation home and dealing with their wrath as late in the evening as I can possibly manage."

"Didn't Principal Simpson throw a hissy fit when you told him that?" asked Adam.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Said Clare, grinning.

"Well then why don't you come with us and pack Adam's belongings? I'm sure we could use the extra hand." Suggested Eli, casually.

Clare glanced at him in mock disbelief. "Very funny, Eli. Where are you going, Adam? Caribbean cruise or something?" She laughed and then noticed that the guys were not laughing along with her. "Why so serious? Did something happen that I don't know about or no one felt like mentioning to me or…" Clare trailed off, anticipating an explanation from at least _one _of her friends.

Adam glared half-heartedly at Eli. "You may as well tell her the story since you're so darn fond of it."

"Adam's mother came by, instigated a fight with him, physically and verbally assaulted him and right before she left she told him he was kicked out. We have 24 hours to get all of his belonging's or else." Eli summarized. "So! Seeing as you are otherwise unoccupied, come help us?"

"I guess I can't really say no to that. Are you going to be ok, Adam? I had no idea things with your mom had gotten this bad."

Adam forced a smile. "I'll get over this the same way I get over everything else that goes wrong in my life: by spending an absurd amount of time watching crummy horror movies and inhaling chemically buttered popcorn." Clare looked at him. "Oh relax, I'm fine. We're all kind of jumping the gun anyway. We might get there and start trying to pack and she might apologize or something. Stranger things have happened."

"Yes but Adam –

He cut Clare off. "If she actually is kicking me out of the house today, it might be a really _good_ thing. If we're not stuck in the same house constantly, there are a lot fewer opportunities for us to fight. I'm going to take full advantage of this. She actually has no idea just how much freedom she has given me."

While Clare was happy to see Adam sounding so confident, she was worried that it might be something of a façade. She knew there would be an opportunity to discuss it with Eli at some point later in the day so she pushed the negative thoughts back for the time being and smiled at Adam. "If that is how you feel, I support you 110%."

"Thanks Clare. We should probably go get this over with." The three friends began walking down the hallway. "I don't need anything from my locker. Don't really feel like spending the next five days _getting ahead_ in class," announced Adam.

"Ohh I do. Sorry, would you guys mind waiting for me? I'll be two minutes, I promise." The boys nodded at Clare and she ran off down the hallway.

Eli watched her go and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing ever takes to minutes," Adam pointed out with a smile.

That made Eli grin. "Only girls," he said. Suddenly he stopped grinning, grabbed Adam's wrist and started down the same hallway as Clare. "Fitz alert, keep moving."

Adam didn't look over his shoulder as he tried to keep pace with Eli. "Does he just _never_ go to class or am I going crazy?"

"I don't know but the last thing_ we_ need today is _another_ brawl," said Eli, quickly. They walked briskly down on hallway after another and then turned down a hallway that neither of them recognized. They stopped to listen for the sound of Fitz' footsteps but heard nothing aside from their own heavy breathing. They sighed in relief and smiled at each other.

"You know one of these days we _are_ going to have to stop running and being afraid of him, right?" Asked Adam.

"Who says _I'm_ afraid of him?" Asked Eli. "We are hiding for your sake not mine. I have no problem strangling that punk if he tries to pull any crap on us today. It would be nice if he would leave you alone once and for all."

Adam (who only _just_ noticed how close together his and Eli's bodies were) smelt something unbelievable. It had to be Eli since Adam couldn't smell himself. He knew that he himself never smelt _quite _that good. He took a deep breath. "Eli, I have to say something." Eli looked over at Adam. _Here goes nothing_ he thought. He grabbed Eli's face without another moment's hesitation and kissed him hard.

Eli was stunned. To the surprise of both himself _and_ Adam, he didn't pull away. On the other hand, he didn't move any closer and when Adam realized this, he let go. Eli arched an eyebrow. "Thanks Adam, that was uh…"

"Totally unexpected? Too forward? Unwanted? Starling? Unpleasant? I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been having these _feelings_ towards you…about you…regarding us…I pretty much wondered what would happen if I…if I _did_ something about them." Adam paused to catch his breath. When nothing further was said between them, Adam took that to mean that his efforts had been in vain. "So am I on your hit-list now?"

Eli rolled is eyes sarcastically. When he saw the hurt-filled look that spread across Adams' face, he immediately softened his expression. "Of course not. What can I say that won't sound cheesy or scripted and won't hurt you? Honestly is always the best policy. You've shared two pretty important secrets with me in the past five hours and I'm glad you trust me so much. I'm…_flattered_ that you like me, really I am. In all honestly though Adam, I like you as a really really good _friend_. I don't see you in a romantic light at all but I don't want this experience to stop us from staying friends. That means more to me than anything else. Are you going to be ok with that?"

Adam looked pretty disappointed with the answer he had been given and he wanted Eli to know that. "Does it even matter?" he asked quietly.

Eli shook his head and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam shrugged it off. "Don't do that, Adam. I wouldn't ask if it didn't matter to me. You know it does. I'm going to go for a quick walk to clear my head. When I come back, we'll talk some more, ok?" Adam nodded and Eli walked away.

Adam was silent for a few moments and then "are you busy right now?" Adam turned around to see Bianca standing right behind him. "I was just wondering if you had found a gym partner yet."

"How long have you been standing there, Bianca?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Not long," she said simply. "So do you have a partner or not?"

"I really hadn't thought about it at all, actually." Adam admitted.

Bianca smiled as she moved closer to him. "What do you think about the idea of being _my_ gym partner?" She brushed her hand against his cheek. "I think we'd make quite the pair." She grinned and moved to kiss him but he pulled away. She feigned hurt. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" He kept looking at her, utterly bewildered. "Do I have three heads or something? Stop starting at me. What is your _problem_?" She extended her arms towards his chest and shoved him hard into the lockers. Her eyes went wide. "What are you? Do you have…were those…are you a _girl_?"

Adam was mortified. Before his brain could formulate a response, his feet started to run in the direction that Eli had gone. _Like I don't _already _have enough problems to deal with. She'd better not tell anyone or I am _totally _screwed, _thought Adam as he dashed past Principal Simpsons' office.

Bianca smirked. "Freak status confirmed and mission accomplished. Principal Simpson is running quite the bizarre school, it seems." She pulled out her phone and dialed Fitz' number. "Hey it's B. I chased him out of the school but good. He's going to be looking over his shoulder for the rest of the year, and I have _no_ problem holding it over his head." Fitz said something that made Bianca grin. She listened a little more and then nodded. "I don't think we're going to catch up with him today but he's in for a world of hurt come Monday." She smiled again and hung up the phone.

Running down one hallway after another, Adam refused to allow himself to cry even though he was shocked at the event that had just transpired. He didn't have a particular destination in mind; he just knew he wanted to get as much distance between himself and any further incidents. Luckily for him, he didn't physically run into any more snags. Just Clare.

"Everything alright, Adam?" she tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but the second she got near him, he flinched. "Ok what happened to you? I've been gone for two seconds. Where is Eli?"

"Right here." Adam and Clare turned to see Eli walking towards them. "I realized that I _did_ need something from my locker. Now I've got it and we can get going. You all set Clare?"

"Uh sure." Clare nodded at Eli but kept her gaze on Adam. With everything settled, the friends left the school and walked toward the parking lot. Eli unlocked Morty and hopped into the drivers' seat.

"Go ahead and take shotgun, Clare," said Adam as he reached for the back door handle.

Clare shook her head. "We're going on this adventure for you, Adam. I think you should have the front." Adam stared at her, sighed and then opened the front door and hopped in.

"Buckle up, kids. Wouldn't want to get a ticket on top of everything else that's happened today," said Eli. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off towards Adam's house.

When they arrived, the front door was open, some of Adam's belongings were on the door step and the trio could hear screaming coming from inside. "Maybe you guys had better wait in here. She might not appreciate my bringing company over, even if it _is_ to help me do what she said."

Eli and Clare looked at each other. "Adam if she does anything: holler. We'll be in there in two seconds flat" promised Eli.

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. He undid his seatbelt, opened the door, got out of the car and walked in front of Morty up to the front walkway. He stepped carefully over his things into the front hallway. "Mom!" He called. "I'm here to pick up my stuff! You didn't have to throw it all over the front lawn."

Audra Torres had never been much for fashion when it came to her attire at home. If she wasn't wearing a bathrobe and old slippers around the house, she was in a towel and had her hair all over the place. The only time (since she quit her real job) that she bothered to dress like a normal human being was when she was crusading over to Degrassi. As expected, today was a towel day. She came out from the kitchen and glare at Adam. "What are you doing home so early? Don't tell me you told your teachers what happened and they gave you the day off."

Adam looked at the floor. "There was a fire alarm and we all got sent home early."

"Where is Drew, then?"

"He's…he had football practice" Adam lied.

"You're lying. You want to know how I know? Drew just called home to tell me that he hasn't seen you since lunch and when he went to your class to look for you, your teacher told him that the principal suspended you. So now I'm confused, Adam. Which story is the truth?"

Of all the times for Drew to be trying to look out for Adam, this had to be the worst. "I'm suspended for three days. Not that it's your business nor does it matter to you. You're kicking me out, remember? That's why I'm here. I'm getting my things and I'm getting out of your hair." Adam walked upstairs to his room. He pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and began putting clothes into it.

Suddenly his mom was behind him. She swung at him and nailed him square on the back of the head with her fist. He crumpled to the floor. "Don't talk to me like that EVER! Do you hear me? You may not be living under my roof anymore but you still have to show me the respect that I deserve for birthing the ungrateful little brat you turned into." She took aim again but Adam moved to the side and her fist collided with the floor.

"Do you want me to call the cops on you, you psycho? I will. Try to hit me again and see what happens. I have two friends waiting outside just in case you try to pull something. Go look out the front window if you think I'm joking." Adam was deadly serious and very defensive.

Audra rubbed the part of her hand that had hit the floor and walked out of Adam's room and down the stairs. Adam wasn't lying. "Damn it Adam. You coward! You can't even face your mother on your _own_; you need your lousy friends to be your backup. That's just pathetic."

Adam was blocking her out as he hurled more things into the already over-flowing suitcase. He zipped it up as best he could and pulled two medium sized duffle bags out from underneath his bed. He grabbed anything else he felt was important: books, school supplies, photos. He was surprised when he zipped up the last bag how little was left in his room and how much he had managed to pack away. He hauled everything downstairs and saw his mother lying on the couch, her back turned away from him.

"Don't even think about coming back, Adam. I'm having all of the locks changed the _second_ you're out of the house. You can leave you keys on the counter. I'm having our phone number changed too, so don't bother calling to say you forgot something." She sounded dazed, out of it.

While he walked past her with his belongings, Adam looked at his mom and gasped. She had fresh cuts running up her arms. A few of them were bleeding onto the couch but his mother didn't seem to take any notice. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was, but he knew as long as he stayed in her house, nothing would be resolved.

He dropped the keys onto the table and headed for the door. He had completely forgotten about his possessions she had flung onto the porch. He put down the bags he'd been carrying and ran back upstairs to grab another duffle bag from Drew's room. As he walked past his mother for what he hoped would be the final time, he laughed. "Somewhere deep down, you still care about me. You may not agree with certain _choices_ I've made, but I know you're going to come around. I just hope for the sake of our relationship that it isn't too late." He walked outside, filled the third duffle bag and then waved Eli over to help him.

Eli got out of the car, grabbed two of the three bags and put them into his trunk. Adam put his bags in as well and looked at his house. Eli squeezed his shoulder. "Let's get going, Adam." Adam nodded and they both got back into the car.

The ride to Eli's was eerily quiet. Both Clare and Eli didn't want to say anything that might upset Adam, but silence (especially silence of the _uncomfortable _variety) made them both very edgy.

The trio got out at Eli's place, grabbed Adam's bags and went inside his house. "Mom? Dad?" Eli called. No response could be heard. "We've got the place to ourselves for the moment."

Clare put her bag down. "Sorry I've had to go since we left school. Bathroom?"

Eli pointed up the stairs. "It's neon-blue and therefore pretty difficult to miss." Clare smiled at him and ran up the stairs. "So how permanent did we want to make this arrangement, Adam?"

"As permanent as you'll allow. I refuse to go back there. I know for a fact that Drew is going to find out and try to convince me to go home, but it is just not happening. She cut herself again. She hit me and then went to the living room to cut herself. She was just lying on the couch when I left." Adam clenched his fists angrily.

Eli's eyes went wide. "Adam, you didn't call an ambulance for her?"

Adam stared at Eli. "The cuts weren't that deep, Eli. Besides: while she does a lot of stupid things to get my family's attention, if we gave her the attention that she is looking for, she would probably stop talking to us for a week." Eli didn't look convinced. "If Drew doesn't call me when he gets home, I'll call him and tell him to check on her, ok?"

"You don't have to say anything to convince _me_ Adam. No matter what she does, she is still _your_ mother. You generally only get one and I think you still care about her."

Adam frowned. Since when was he so callous, coldhearted and unsympathetic? He just wanted to get along with his mother more than anything else, and now here he was refusing to call an ambulance for her because she hit him and was kicking him out.

He knew Eli was right without actually saying the words he was thinking. He should still care about his mothers' well-being. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

It rang three times before a switchboard operator picked up. "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"Hi? Yes, my mother cut herself. I don't know if she was trying to end her life but I was wondering if you could send an ambulance to her house to make sure she's ok."

"What is your mother's address please?" Adam recited the coordinates and waited. "Are you with your mother at this moment?"

Adam hesitated. "She told me over the phone. An ambulance will get there a lot quicker than I will."

"Alright, we're sending one of our units over right now. Please stay on the line."

Adam paced around Eli's living room. Clare emerged from the bathroom and came down the stairs. She opened her mouth to ask Eli who Adam was talking to but he shushed her and mouthed the word 'ambulance.' She nodded and sat on the staircase.

"Thank you for being so patient young man. An ambulance should arrive at your mother's residence shortly."

"Great. Thank you for your help. I'm sorry but I'm losing reception." Adam hung up before the operator could say anything further. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Are you?" asked Eli.

Adam shrugged. "I guess I _would_ feel bad if…" Eli shook his head and Adam stopped talking. "So what's for dinner?"

Eli smiled grimly. It bothered him that Adam wasn't overly concerned about the fact that his mother possibly tried to kill herself over their fight. He decided that he would wait and see if they might discuss it further _after_ Clare left. "How does take-out pizza sound?"

Adam and Clare smiled. "Want to go put your things somewhere while Eli deals with the food?" Clare asked Adam. He nodded and they took the bags upstairs. By time they had managed to get all of his things sorted out, they could smell fresh pizza.

"Come get it while it's still hot!" called Eli.

Adam and Clare came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Just as they began to dig in, Clare's cell phone went off. She knew who was calling before she even looked at the caller ID. "Sorry guys," she whispered. "Hi mom" she said as she left the kitchen to take the call in the living room.

"So about room and board –

"Nothing about it, Adam."

Adam look perplexed. "I'm not staying here for free."

"If anything, pitch in for groceries. Even if you end up staying for a year or something, you're still going to be considered a guest in this house. You won't have to worry about my parents either; they're pretty cool with stuff like this." Eli smiled as he took another bite of pizza.

"Stuff like this? Does this happen _often_ with your friends?" asked Adam, laughing.

"Mmm…once or twice. Even before it happened though, my parents always said that any friend of mine that was in need was welcome in our house, indeed." Eli grinned at Adam.

"That's very kind of them."

"Guys, I've got to go. Is there any way you could drive me home, Eli?" Clare came running back into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, what happened?" Asked Eli as he stood away from the table.

"Oh my parents got a bunch of angry voicemails from the Bhandari's with Alli's version of what happened and they're on their way over to my house right now for a meeting to talk about what to do with Alli and me. I've got to get over there before she does or I might never see the light of day again."

Eli nodded. Clare left the kitchen and went out to the car. "Coming Adam?"

"Why not." Adam shoved the rest of his pizza in his mouth and followed Eli out to the car.

* * *

**I hope that more than makes up for the fact that I haven't updated this fic in a while. Let me know what you guys think!**


	7. Broken Hearts

**Author's note: I'm sorry I keep taking so long. I hope you guys like this new chapter. It's different then anything else I've done so far. If you do read this: I'd really love some feedback.**

**As always, thanks to JustMe for taking the time to review. Chapter 7: Here. We. Go!**

The drive to Clare's was quiet. Eli reached for the radio knob twice but stopped himself. _I have a sneaking suspicion that Clare would prefer silence,_ he thought.

"It can't be that bad, can it Clare?" asked Adam. "They're still your parents. They still love you and I'm sure if you just tell them the whole truth there won't be any problems."

"They may be my parents and they may love me but I don't think that will stop them from yelling at me if they're mad enough about this." Clare frowned.

As Eli pulled into the Edwards driveway, the trio heard the loud crash of a chair being hurled through the front window of the house. Clare's eyes went wide. "M-maybe you guys should circle the block or something."

"And maybe we should call the cops for backup," suggested Adam. "It doesn't look _welcoming_ enough for you to go in alone, Clare." Clare gave him a look. "What? Living in a house that could explode or implode at any given moment gives me the right to make comments like that."

"This isn't about _you_, Adam. Show some respect," suggested Eli.

Adam frowned. "I'm sorry Clare. Just trying to lighten the situation, in my own odd way. Honesty isn't always hurtful, right?" No response. "Right. Uhm...keep your head up. I'm sure everything will work itself out. No need to fret."

Clare knew that Adam might be right. Possibly on _many_ counts. Her parents did have tempers when it came to the well-being of their kids but she didn't want to admit it because that would mean admitting that there might be something wrong with her family. Besides: her mother had explained why she was calling Clare and telling her to come home. _I'll just tell her the truth before the Bhandari's get here and everything will be fine. _She gulped as she got out of the car. She closed the door quietly and slowly walked towards her front door. Just as she was taking her house keys out of her bag, the front door was unlocked and her mother stood there glaring at her.

"Clare Diana Edwards get in this house immediately." She pointed into the house.

Clare – who had never received any sort of reprimand from her parents _ever_ – looked completely crushed. She lowered her head as she walked past her mother's outstretched arm, not daring to look at Adam or Eli. Mrs. Edwards gave the boys an evil glare and then slammed the door.

"What do you want to do, Eli? Do we wait?" asked Adam, nervously.

Eli glared at the Edwards house. "If we sit here, her parents might call the cops on us out of spite. If we drive around the block, it'll be a bit less conspicuous when Clare calls us to pick her up." He put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas.

Adam spun in his seat, staring at Clare's house as it shrunk in the distance. He turned to face the front and frowned. "I hope she'll be alright in there." Eli nudged Adam. "What? I don't want her to get in trouble or anything."

"I don't either but there's not much we can do for her from inside my car. If she needs us: she'll call. Otherwise I guess we can go back to my place and figure out what we're going to do with ourselves for the next five days." Adam and Eli laughed. "Unless you have some sort of bright idea you'd like to share."

Adam stopped laughing and blushed slightly. "Well I have ideas but you wouldn't be interested..."

Eli arched an eyebrow and grinned. Adam – who looked more embarrassed than Eli had ever seen him – looked at the floor of the car and shut his mouth. Eli put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam, relax. You can make off-hand comments, it's ok. Do I look like Fitz?" Adam looked up and opened his mouth to respond. "If you say yes, I will have to hit you." They both laughed. "Seriously though, I'm not going to bite your head off for speaking your mind or making a joke."

"I know but...I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You were uncomfortable, right? I mean you came back and didn't try to finish our conversation so I figured you weren't actually ok."

"What is this 'figuring me out' you speak of? Clearly: I am an enigma wrapped up in a riddle. And as for being ok...you're staying over at my house, we're sitting in a car together within close proximity of one another. If I wasn't _ok_ with you do you think I would still be nice to you? Enough with the speculation. Just accept that nothing is wrong and let's move on, alright?" Eli asked. Adam nodded. "So since I don't feel like sitting around on the couch or attempting to do homework, I think we should drive around and go sit in a park."

"Won't your parents get worried and wonder where you are?" asked Adam.

"I drive a hearse." Eli deadpanned.

Adam opened his mouth and attempted to formulate a response but found himself smiling uncontrollably instead and completely incapable of saying _anything._

"What are you smiling about? Asked Eli. When Adam still couldn't manage an answer, Eli rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Good idea? Bad idea? Mediocre idea? Help me out here, Adam, I can't read your mind."

Adam smiled. "Sounds fine to me."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you're making me change schools? I like Degrassi. I have friends there, I'm _happy _there. Doesn't that matter to you two?" Clare couldn't believe her ears. _Could Alli really have gotten to them _this _badly? _She wondered.

Clare, Darcy, Helen and Randall Edwards were all sitting in a circle on chairs in their dinning room. Mrs. Edwards sighed. "Clare, don't speak to your family like that. You brought this upon yourself, you know."

"Right. I intentionally got into a physical altercation with Alli so that we would both have some time off from school because I hate it there. And that was just the _tip_ of the iceberg! The real goal was for my parents to be forced to blow money on therapy, a new wardrobe and a new school so that I can 'start over' and get a 'second chance' to 'get my life in order.' Apparently you two have decided that you know more about me than I do. Am I right or did I forget something?" Clare was fuming.

"Clare Bear you can't just jump to outrageous conclusions like that. Your mother and I have good reason for suggesting this life-changing proposition for you." Her dad shuffled his chair closer to hers to try to console her but she shrugged him off.

"So it's just meant to be a suggestion? It isn't mandatory?" her parents looked at one another and shrugged. "Well then why are you making it _sound_ mandatory? I feel like you've already made up your minds and the only reason you're bothering to tell me is because it _happens_ to be my life." Clare stopped speaking and looked at her feet.

"Clare it isn't just the fighting that's been bothering us. Besides, we're your parents. We know what's best for you." Mr. Edwards folded his hands in his lap.

Staring at her father with her infamous irate look wasn't getting her anywhere, so Clare decided to make a _real_ statement: she stood up and knocked her chair backwards. "I think you all have _more _than enough of your own problems to work on that you don't need to bother trying to fix my non-existent ones."

Mrs. Edwards was getting impatient. "And you wonder why on earth we would think that Degrassi is not a good fit for you. Just look at you! You've never behaved this way in your _life_, Clare. Getting in fights, getting suspended. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a phone call telling us that you were flunking out on top of all this."

"Mother? Wake UP! I'm 15 years old. I don't need you to hold my hand, make my bed, choose my clothes, fix my hair or check up on my homework. I haven't needed you for ages. The only reason you _thought_ I did was because you and dad decided that you didn't want to end up with another screw up for a daughter." Clare's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

Her parents were flabbergasted and utterly silent. They gawked at Clare with identical looks of horror plastered across their faces.

The only person in the room who seemed surprisingly unaffected by Clare's words was the intended venom-victim herself: Darcy. "Mom, Dad, it's fine. Her words don't bother me. We all know what's _really_ going on here. Aren't you going to tell her what else we found out today? Or should I tell her for you?"

Clare gave Darcy a weird look. "What is she talking about? I thought this was about my suspension."

Darcy winked at Clare, the_ slightest_ hint of pity flickered in her eyes.

Clare frowned and looked at her parents and then Darcy. "I'm not going to shiver with anticipation if that's what you're waiting for." Clare's aggravation didn't motivate any of her family members to volunteer the information she was now vehemently seeking. "Would somebody _please_ just tell me already?"

* * *

They found a park next to some water about ten minutes later. Eli put Morty into park and got out. "Nice sunset." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to a nearby picnic table. He sat on the table part and waited for Adam to join him. Adam's hesitance was painted on his face and Eli felt bad. Trying his best to sound encouraging as opposed to annoyed, Eli said: "once again: _not_ going to bite you."

Adam sighed and walked over to the table slowly. "Sorry." Adam sat down next to Eli and sighed. "The sky is a neat color, isn't it?"

"_Neat_? Adam I didn't know that word was _in_ your vocabulary. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Trying his best not to get upset, Adam took a deep breath and frowned at Eli. "Why do you keep asking me that? Do you want me to not be ok? Do you want me to lie so you can make me feel better? I'm fine. I'm upset, annoyed, worried, confused...I'm a whole jumble of things right now. I'm not trying to take it out on you but there's only so many times you can ask me the same question and I'm going to respond nicely before I get frustrated and blow up at you."

Eli didn't know what to say. And then he thought about it. _I suppose I would be annoyed if I kept being asked the same question over and over, but I don't know what else to do. He looks like a lost puppy dog that's been kicked too many times and won't stand up for himself. _He opened his mouth to say something witty but one look from Adam told him that now really wasn't the time for humour.

"I appreciate you caring about me and allowing me to crash at your place for the time being, but my emotions really shouldn't be of any concern to you. There just isn't any point in _both_ of us getting all worked up over _my _stupid issues. Besides: it isn't as though _you _could do anything to fix anything anyway.

"While I completely understand where you are coming from? I _still_ think you should just relax. And hold the phone: am I not a master of my art? I'm the type of guy that can make happen things that you didn't even _think_ of. You just have to tell me what's bothering you the most right now –

"Besides you, right?" Adam interjected.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Eli continued, his feelings somewhat hurt. "Alright fine, what do you want me to say? Want me to say I'm sorry that I don't return your romantic feelings? Is that what's bothering you the most right now? If it is, tell me now and we'll resolve it once and for all."

This wasn't what Adam wanted. In fact, that comment wasn't even in the _ballpark_ of the conversation that they were engaged in. "I've moved on from that already, Eli. That didn't bother me a few hours ago and it certainly isn't bothering me right now. Why can't you just leave things alone?"

Eli frowned and looked away. Now Adam was the one feeling bad. "Whatever, Adam."

_That_ stung. Adam had recently found himself _constantly_ hoping for alone-time with Eli, and here he was ruining it by being overly emotional. _These retarded feelings definitely come from Gracie._ He thought. _Ok Eli, here's the truth: I don't know how to be around you now that you know how I feel. I thought speaking my mind would help but from my perspective it has just made things ten times worse. I still care about you deeply but maybe..._ "...we should stop seeing each other." Adam mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Eli.

"I think that...maybe we're not the best thing for each other. I'm all muddled up. For fear of making us sound like some kind of lame couple, I'm just going to say that I think the best thing for our friendship right now is for it to be put on the backburner. I think that the current state of our friendship is more of a strain and a pain than anything else and I don't want it to go down and out in a ball of flame. If we stop it now, maybe we can pick it up again once I've unmuddled myself." Adam turned away from Eli.

"You're _allowed_ to be muddled up –

"Thanks for that." Adam interjected sarcastically.

Eli continued: "there's nothing _wrong_ with being muddled up, Adam. I wish I could give you some sort of answer or make things clearer for you but until you give me details, all I can do is sit here and listen to you think. While I'm sure you haven't forgotten. I just want to reiterate the fact that I want to remain your friend no matter what. Just for fun, let's try not to bring up any controversial or negative topics for one whole day. Deal?"

Adam sighed and shook Eli's extended hand. "That's probably going to be harder then it sounds, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Eli smiled. "Do you want to be a little bit adventurous?" he asked grinning as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean _adventurous_?" Adam arched an eyebrow. Before he knew it, Eli was down to his boxers. Adam gasped.

"The water is perfectly good and I don't get any actual exercise in PE so I figure while we're here: why not?"

* * *

"You don't have to play innocent and dumb anymore Clare. Nobody here is mad at you; we just want to get you the help that you need. Oddly enough, one of the people included on that list is your friend Alli. She doesn't want to see you self-destruct anymore than we do." Darcy stood and walked around to be behind Clare. "All you have to do is tell the truth and we can help you fix this _problem_."

"Darcy I _don't_ know what you're talking about. What _problem_?" Clare was bewildered and felt more alone now than ever.

"See mom? It's just like I told you: first she'll deny it, then we'll have to 'remind her' what she did, tell her we love her and we can't stand seeing her kill herself and then we'll all share a tearful goodbye as she promises to get help and come home clean."

Clare's jaw dropped. Mr. And Mrs. Edwards nodded. "Clare? Sweetie? The drugs. We found them in your desk."

"Drugs? I don't know what you're...you went through my stuff. You went through my stuff? How could you, mom? Don't you trust me?" Clare started to cry.

Mrs. Edwards looked at Mr. Edwards for support and he reluctantly placed his arm around Clare's shoulders. "Clare, we're mad but we still love you. We just want to get you the help you need so that you can get past this and become a stronger you."

"Dad you don't get it. Whatever you found: it _isn't_ mine. I've never touched any kind of narcotic. Ask anyone I know!" Clare was getting worried. Why was this suddenly happening? Suddenly she got an idea. "What am I doing? Inhaling? Shooting up? Look," she rolled up her sleeves, "zero track marks. And my nose? No power. My eyes aren't red, I'm not going to the bathroom every five seconds _and_ I have a healthy appetite. Have you found dirty needles stashed in the closet? No you haven't because I am not a drug addict."

Her mother looked at Darcy, who nodded. "Clare, Darcy warned us this would happen. We did a lot of research on people who are heroin addicts before you got home. We know there are other places you can inject yourself. We know there are other _ways_ for the heroin to get in your body. We also know that addicts are good at hiding their tracks. By continuing your usual food regimen, nothing seems amiss. You can control your urges and cravings right now but they will catch up to you eventually and they will most probably be extremely overpowering. That's why we have to nip this in the bud now before it's too late."

"I_ cannot_ believe this. So because Darcy told you I do drugs, you just believe her?"

"There were a lot of signs, Clare. They didn't just take my word for it" said Darcy.

Clare looked at her parents, who nodded. "It's true Clare. The baggie wasn't the only indication that something has been off about you. And just because you've been caught doesn't mean that you can get angry and blame the bad things you've chosen to do in your life on your sister." Mrs. Edwards smiled weakly and put her hand out towards Clare's. Clare refused the gesture and Mrs. Edwards frowned.

"You get to throw chairs through windows, don't you?" Clare asked sarcastically.

"Clare do not be such a child. _That_ was...for something entirely different. Don't forget that we are still your family. We still love and care for you."

That was the last straw. Clare moved quickly away from Darcy and out of the circle and then began pacing around the kitchen. Her parents and sister followed her. "I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say but I'm so frustrated right now that I don't mind being redundant: I would _really_ like it if you all just left me alone."

Mr. Edwards shook his head. "We can't do that Clare. We want to help you and we're going to do it whether it takes all night or the next week."

Clare's pacing speed was beginning to increase. _Think Clare, think. Where could this have come from? Why would they suddenly think you do heroin? What has changed in the past..._she looked at her sister who was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at her nails.

She thought back to the conversation she and Darcy had had earlier in the day when they'd gone for lunch together.

"_So do mom and dad know you're like...two or three days early?" Clare asked._

_Darcy shook her head. "I got involved with some stuff I wasn't prepared for, so I took off early. It works out though because I was hoping to see you before I could surprise them."_

_Clare thought that answer was strange, but not as strange as the marks in the crook of Darcy's elbow. "Is your arm ok, Darc? It looks painful."_

_Darcy looked down at her exposed flesh and quickly pulled her sweater sleeves down. "It's only painful when I try to sleep. The sheets rub against it and it hurts. My skin never really got used to the dry Kenya weather I guess. But enough about me, what's new with you? I noticed you have a boyfriend. He's pretty cute."_

_Clare blushed. "Well actually I'm not dating _either_ of those guys. They're just really good friends for now."_

"_For now, eh?" Darcy winked at the younger Edwards sister. "You're sounding more like me every minute. Well, not entirely like me I hope." She laughed._

Clare knitted her eyebrows together. _What else did she say? She said something about..._

"_So was Kenya all sunshine and rainbows like you were expecting?"_

_Darcy's smile disappeared. "It wasn't what I was expecting at all. We...I don't really want to get into it, Clare, but there were a lot of bad people there. A lot."_

_Clare frowned. "So how come you didn't leave sooner? And why didn't you call home?"_

"_What were mom and dad going to do from all the way over here? If they knew...they'd hop the first flight over there and stir up a lot more trouble then I did. Trust me: I got out at a good time and I don't think anybody is going to follow me here." Darcy didn't sound entirely sure of herself but she smiled at Clare anyways. "I one-upped them, Clare. I have something they probably want and if they ever want to see it again: they'll _have_ to leave me alone."_

"_I really wish you wouldn't be so cryptic and secretive. I'm your sister, Darc. I'm on _your _side. Don't you trust me?" Clare looked hurt._

"_It's not that I don't trust you...you'd do anything for me, right?" Darcy asked. Clare nodded immediately. "No questions asked and no matter what?" Clare raised an eyebrow and nodded again. "When I need you, I'll let you know what's going on, I promise." Darcy looked back at her ice cream and picked up the spoon. _

_Clare looked at hers and suddenly didn't feel like finishing her cold treat. She desperately hoped that Darcy wasn't in over her head._

That was the answer: the drugs _had_ to belong to Darcy. But Darcy had made it next to impossible for Clare to prove that to her parents. She watched her conniving sister become more and more fidgety. _Two can play this game. If you think you're going to screw me out of the good life I've earned for myself: you're_ dead _wrong,_ _sister_. Clare thought, grinning. She composed herself and walked calmly over to Darcy, who merely stared at her. "I find it really interesting that you two don't think anything is odd about Darcy's premature visit. Didn't it dawn on you that her being three days early might mean that something might be wrong? I guess not. Good parenting."

Clare lifted the back of her hand towards Darcy's forehead. "What are you doing Clare?" She batted Clare away. As she tried again, Darcy jumped off the counter. "She's really freaking me out, mom. Aren't you doing to do something?"

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry. I'm freaking _you_ out? Poor thing, now you know how it feels. Feel her forehead, mom. I'd be willing to bet that she's sweaty yet chilly at the same time."

"Clare, that just means she has a fever." Her mother arched an eyebrow, confused as to what Clare might be getting at.

That didn't seem to deter Clare at all. "Are you anxious, Darcy? Having trouble sleeping? Have you been vomiting, cramping and aching? Been feeling _depressed_ recently?" The girls parents looked at Clare and then at Darcy.

"Darcy are you keeping something from us?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

For the first time since Clare got home: Darcy looked and felt _extremely_ worried.

* * *

"You planned this, didn't you?" Asked Adam.

Eli frowned. "No, it was more of a spur-of-the-moment type of idea. Was it a bad one?"

Adam – while amused – didn't understand where this newfound spontaneity was coming from. He shook his head no to Eli's question and continued his train of though. Eli: conservative, withdrawn, quiet, introverted…it was hard to believe he so readily shed all his clothing and was trying to convince Adam to do the same (especially after what had happened between them earlier in the day).

Eli walked to the edge of the water and stuck his feet in one at a time. The water was slightly colder then he expected and he quickly regretted his decision to go swimming. One look at Adam told him that he was going to have to go through with it. He took a deep breath and ran in. Once he had submerged his entire body he came to the conclusion that the sudden change in temperature was slightly more refreshing than repulsing. "Adam! Get in here, the water is…not so bad." He called.

Adam laughed. "Do you think I'm _completely_ dumb, Eli? I can see your lips turning blue from over here."

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly or do you want me to just arch an eyebrow and continue swimming." Eli laughed at his own comment. "Come on, don't leave me in here by myself." He didn't know what more he could say to convince Adam to join him. Luckily that last sentence seemed to do the trick. When Eli looked back at him Adam was down to a T-shirt and boxers. "If you wear your shirt in the water you're not going to have much in the way of warmth to put on when we get out."

Adam sighed. "Remember when I have the body of a female? I can't run wily nilly like you can."

Eli almost laughed but stifled it before Adam could notice. After Adam blurted out his deep dark secret, Eli pretty much forget he'd even mentioned it. "Look I'm sorry, I forgot. Keep your shirt on. I have a blanket in the back of my car that you can wrap around you for the ride home. I'd like to point out that: _I've _been in here by myself for 20 minutes _by myself_ and you're still dry as a bone."

Rolling his eyes, Adam walked over to the water and got it quickly. He smiled. "It really isn't that bad once you're in."

"You know what else isn't that bad?" asked Eli as he swam over to Adam. "Me pushing your head underwater." Before Adam could react he was completely submerged. He was stunned at Eli's strength, although it didn't take much to make Adam's skin bruise. When he popped back up to the surface, Eli was grinning. "As we are both mature young adults, I'm sure you're not planning on trying to get me back."

"Oh of_ course_ not." Adam said sarcastically. He took one look at the water and a second later splashed as much of it in Eli's face as he could manage.

"Oh you're dead meat now." Eli swam menacingly towards Adam who ducked underwater.

This went on for about ten minutes.

"Alright alright, I give, I'm tired." Said Eli.

Adam did two quick whip kicks to put just a little more distance between himself and Eli. "Well that was entertaining."

"It certainly was _girls_. What's the matter with you two? Don't you have any concept of public indecency?"

Adam and Eli whipped their heads towards the shore and saw Fitz and Owen standing by the picnic table, gawking at them. "What do we do?" Asked Adam quietly.

"Move along kids: show's over. Wouldn't want mom and dad calling the cops and telling them that the two of you have gone missing now, would we?" said Eli.

"One of these days you are going to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Goldsworthy. In the mean time: this'll teach you to leave your clothes unattended." Owen said as he picked up Adam and Elis' clothes and threw them into the lake. "Hope you didn't leave anything valuable in your pockets." He and Fitz high fived and walked back towards their car.

Fitz looked at Morty, picked up a rock and threw it at the drivers' side window. "Shame about your car, Eli."

Eli splashed the water with his fists. "I'm going to kill them. I swear to whomever, one day: I _am_ going to kill them."

* * *

"You are such a little shit!" Darcy screamed and threw a notebook in Clare's direction. She reached along the counter for a spatchula to chuck at Clare as well but her father grabbed her.

"Darcy calm down!" He roared in her ear as she tried to push off the counter with her feet to knock him off balance.

"NO!" Darcy's shrill voice echoed around the room. "What do you _want_ Clare?"

A smug Clare walked up to Darcy and looked her right in the eye. "What I _want_ is for you to tell them the truth. The drugs aren't mine."

"I don't have to say that." Darcy glared at Clare.

"I bet if I made a phone call you would be willing to say it." Clare's tone was threatening.

Darcy looked at her parents and took a deep breath. "The drugs aren't Clare's," she mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that big sister? I couldn't quite catch what it was that you were saying."

"Bite me" said Darcy in a low voice that she knew only Clare could hear.

"You can let go of her dad. I think we're all done here." Clare rubbed her hands against each other as though she was getting some imaginary dirt off of them. She turned to leave the kitchen. "Oh wait, no we're _not_." She turned to face her family again. "You all owe me a _huge_ apology."

Mr. and Mrs. Edwards looked back and forth between their daughters and sighed in unison. "We're sorry Clare." They apologized accordingly.

"You are still in trouble, though" Mrs. Edwards reminded her.

"I think a three-day suspension for fighting is _enough_ of a punishment, considering I _thrive_ off of academics. How about we deal with the matter at hand, mother? Father? Why don't you ask _Darcy_ where that baggie of heroin _really_ came from?"

Clare and Mrs. Edwards walked towards Darcy. Mr. Edwards, who had let go of her, blocked the kitchen doorway from any kind of escape attempt. "What, do you want to hear me tell you that they're mine? They aren't. I was holding them for a friend from Kenya. They serve as a painkiller." Darcy knew the lie sounded pathetic, but the looks on her parents' faces told her that it actually_ sounded_ plausible to them. "He's flying here some time within the next week to take it back."

"How conveniently sweet of you to hold hard drugs for a supposed _friend_, Darcy. We're not buying what you're selling." Clare grinned at her sister as she crossed her arms.

"Darcy if this is true then why did you try to pin the blame on Clare? She didn't do anything to you." Mrs. Edwards sounded hurt that her daughters had become so unfeeling towards each other.

"I'm gonna be honest here, mom. I just wanted to see how far you two would take it if I planted the drugs and told you they were hers. I got pretty lucky when you got the call from the school about her suspension. I had no idea that you would fall for it so fast." She started to laugh. "Sorry, it's really not _that_ funny. Only mildly. Any who, now that we've sorted this whole mess out and had a few good chuckles, I think we should move on to the _actual_ issue of Clare being suspended and what you two are going to do about it."

The Edwards parents looked at each other and shrugged. "Clare is right. Three days off of school will make it tough for her to catch up. Besides, she sounds repentant. I don't think any further punishment is required. Now do you two think you can get along for an hour or two? Your dad and I have a dinner date we have to get ready for." Mrs. Edwards looked at her girls who nodded. "That's my girls. We'll be back around 8." With that, she and Mr. Edwards went upstairs to their bedroom.

"You have ten seconds to explain what your problem is." Clare lifted both hands with all ten fingers extended. "Ten. Nine…"

"Who says I'm going to tell you anything? You don't scare me, Clare. In fact, you make me laugh. Since when have you become Little Miss Tough Stuff, hmm? You certainly weren't like this when I left." Darcy crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Clare opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly when she heard her parents coming down the stairs. "Bye girls!" They called as they shut the front door.

"So what happened? What did I miss?" Asked Darcy.

"I don't think you deserve an answer. You think you just get to come home and treat me like crap and then we can pretend like everything is fine and dandy? Forget it. Tell me why you're really here and why you really pinned your drugs on me and _maybe_ I'll reciprocate."

Darcy shrugged and sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said I got into some stuff I couldn't handle. The drugs were just the tip of the iceberg and they are the _least_ of my worries at the moment. When I realized nobody in Kenya could help me, I decided it was time to come home."

"Ok but what made you decide that ruining my life would be a good way to entertain yourself? I didn't do anything to you."

"Clare don't you get it? I had to find a way to cover up. I was looking for the pillow I gave you in your closet and then thought that it might be somewhere else in your room like on your bed. I got it from your bed and the drugs must've fallen out of my pocket. Then phone rang and dad got it. Principal Simpson told him about your suspension. Mom was cleaning upstairs when he yelled to her about it. She didn't respond right away though. About 10 minutes after the phone call, I could hear mom shrieking about a baggie she found in your room. That's when I decided to see how far it I could take it." Darcy laughed. "I really didn't mean any harm by it, Clare."

Clare scoffed. "That's great, Darc, but I don't think you understand what you just did. Mom and dad adore you, they worship you. They were totally devastated with everything that happened to you before you left and they thought Kenya would be a good way to start over. They were so excited about you coming home and now…" she trailed off.

"Now what? Why wouldn't they be excited anymore?"

"That's not the point! You are _so_ selfish sometimes! Even though you admitted that it was a joke and the drugs aren't yours mom and dad won't get mad at you. You're the perfect child and I'm just their youngest who doubles as a scapegoat. They're so happy to have you back they'll do anything for you if it means keeping you around longer." Clare was starting to tear up. "Sometimes I really feel like they don't love me. Like they wish I wasn't around."

Darcy flipped her hair out of her face. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not going to say sorry for something I didn't do and I'm not going to leave because you want them to pay attention to you. If you want something done about this: do it yourself and leave me out of it."

* * *

"Look Eli, it's ok. Our clothes will dry, I'll help pay for the window, we'll sort this out no problem." Said Adam, smiling as he tried to put his hand on Eli's shoulder.

Eli shrugged him off. "It's _not_ ok, Adam. They don't get to just keep getting away with this. One of these days I'm going to make them pay. I don't care if it gets me thrown in jail and kicked out of school. I am done with their bull-shit."

* * *

So that's the end of the chapter. Bit of a different spin from what I usually do. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, please R&R and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon :)


	8. All The Small Things

**Author's note: ****Not much to say. Here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

Clare paced the kitchen slowly. The house was much quieter after her parents left. Darcy had gone out to meet up with some friends' right after their fight so Clare was pretty much expected to fend for herself. She made a small salad and a chocolate milkshake. _Healthy eating be damned, I've had a rough day._ After eating her meal in complete silence, she washed her dishes, cleaned the table and then poured herself a glass of water. Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. No missed calls, no new texts. "I really thought Adam and Eli would have checked up on me by now," she said. "Or at least I would have thought Alli would have called to try and make things up to me." She frowned at the empty room. "Up to bed I go I guess."

Walking up the stairs slowly, Clare looked in the spare room. Darcy's possessions were strewn around. "Did she learn nothing from mom and dad about manners before she left?" The more she stared, the more she realized how little Darcy had brought home with her. "I could have sworn she left with two full suitcases. Oh well: not my problem."

She walked into her own room and shut the door. She tried to run her fingers through her hair and they got stuck. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began brushing her hair gently. Clare wondered about everything that had happened throughout the day. "I hope Adam's ribs are ok." She looked over at her phone but decided she would message him later. Looking at her messed up bed reminded her about the fact that her mom had completely invaded her privacy. "It's not as though _I'm_ the bad apple of the family. In fact aside from today: I can't recall a single time where I was untrustworthy enough to deserve any reprimand."

She gripped her brush tighter as she tried to work it through a particularly messy part of her hair. The knots wouldn't unknot and Clare became increasingly agitated. _Why can't anything just go right for me? I kindof feel like calling on Eli and Adam and just hanging out at a park or something. It would beat the heck out of sitting in the house all by myself. _The house phone ringing burst Clare's thought bubble. She opened her door, ran down the hallway and picked the phone up on the last ring. "Hello?"

"I thought mom and dad would have been home by now. Isn't it a school night? Shouldn't you be in bed or studying for some dumb exam?" The voice on the other end belonged to Darcy.

Clare groaned audibly. "Did you adopt this bitchy attitude from someone you met in Kenya or have you always had it and just been _really_ skilled at hiding it?"

Darcy was silent for a moment. "I just wanted to let someone who cares know where I am."

"Try calling back in an hour." Clare hung up.

She walked back to her bedroom and slammed the door. "Who does she think she is? Someone who cares...I _used _to be someone who cared and then she tried to make my already bad day even worse. She's so selfish!" Clare picked up her brush and tried to continue where she left off with her hair. It was next to no good. The knot had gotten worse. She threw her brush on the bedroom floor.

_Maybe a shower will cool me off, _she thought. Clare checked her phone messages and when she saw no new texts or missed calls: she turned her phone on silent, grabbed her usual shower amenities and turned the water on. She put her iPod on the bathroom docking station and it filled the room with soft Mozart music.

Allowing her clothes to slip off of her body, Clare stepped gingerly into the shower and turned the nozzle letting the water hit her full blast. Once her hair was soaked completely, she looked around for her favourite shampoo. To her surprise: it was empty. She sighed. "Gee, I wonder whose fault that could be?" she asked herself, rhetorically. "Guess that'll teach me to leave things out in the open where anyone can get at them." She stepped onto the bathmat outside of the shower and looked in the cupboard for another shampoo. She found a bottle of Dove shampoo that smelt amazing. "This'll do," she said smiling to herself as she stepped back into the shower.

Mozart was about the only thing that could keep her calm. Some days she felt like just locking the door and blasting it full volume. Clare wondered where her love of classical music had come from. Seemed logical that it was from her parents, but she couldn't be sure. She poured some body lotion on a pumas and scrubbed her body carefully. She loved the smell of the vanilla lather. Rinsing the suds from herself, she began to smile. "I don't care if I have a five-day weekend. I'm going to make the absolute most of it. I haven't had a me-day in ages." She finished her shower, turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat. She wrapped her purple bathrobe around herself, grabbed the towel for her hair and opened the bathroom door.

As she walked down the hallway to the bedroom, she thought she heard a noise coming from downstairs. "Hello? Mom, dad, Darcy? Are you guys home?" The footsteps moved into the kitchen. "Weird" Clare said to herself. She walked down the stairs and around the corner.

Someone was in her kitchen alright, but she didn't recognize him. The stranger was going through her fridge. She went back to the stairs quietly. _Ok Clare: just do not panic, _she thought. Something fell onto the floor and shattered. Clare gasped. _Oh great_ w_hat do I do? I left my phone upstairs and he's probably a lot stronger than me. Oh please: someone come home!_

Adam and Eli were huddled together on Morty's backseats. Adam sighed. "Y'know it's awfully cold for..."

"September?" Eli finished. "I'd say this is about normal temperature for us Torontonians. We should probably start heading for home though: got a big day of nothing ahead of us." Eli pulled the blanket off of his shoulders and got into the drivers' seat. "This isn't a taxi Adam. Come sit in the front."

Adam shivered outside the car as he scurried to the passenger door. "I can't believe those jerks did that to us. How did they even find us?"

"Who knows? But they're dead meat Monday morning." Eli turned the car on and drove away from the lake.

They arrived at Eli's house just past 11pm. Someone was sitting on the front steps. Adam and Eli looked at each other. "Were you expecting a guest this evening?"

Opening their doors in unison, Eli and Adam both walked slowly towards the unexplained guest. "Who are you?"

The figure stood up in the light, allowing Adam and Eli to sigh with relief. "Drew." They spoke his name in relief.

"What are you doing here?" asked Adam.

"I could ask you the same thing" said Drew, pointedly. "I come home and mom's a mess on the couch. I had to call an ambulance for her. Dad is at the hospital with her now. When I called home earlier in the day asking if she'd seen you: she laughed at me. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Look I don't really want to talk about it right now, Drew. Thanks for coming to visit but it's late, it's a school night and I really just want to go inside and dry off." Adam tried to go to the door but Drew wouldn't move out of his way. "Move."

"No." Said Drew firmly.

"Please move?" Adam was getting annoyed. _This is twice in one day that Drew is interfering with my life._

"No. I'm not going to just stand aside and let you pretend like everything is fine without talking to me. I'm your brother for crying out loud! Doesn't that mean _anything _to you anymore?" Drew's voice was starting to shake.

"Drew it's just...I don't..." Adam looked at the ground.

"Not to be a pain but might I suggest we continue this discussion in my house? It's starting to get a little frigid out here and I can't guarantee that we won't be interrupted." Eli walked past the Torres brothers and opened his front door. Adam and Drew followed him. "Hot chocolate? Coffee? Anything warm to drink?" Eli offered. The brothers shook their heads.

Adam sat on Eli's leather couch; Drew sat across from him on a chair. "Why don't you just start at the beginning? How come when I went to look for you at school you weren't there?"

"Fitz beat me up. We went to the doctor and I probably have a fractured rib. Then there was the fire and when we were outside Owen beat me up and then Eli and I got suspended for three days. Did I miss anything, Eli?" Adam yelled to the kitchen.

"Newsflash: my parents are home and were..."Eli stopped to listen for sounds of his parents stirring from their sleep. Nothing. "They _are_ asleep and I'd like to keep them that way if it's all the same to you."

"Right. Sorry." Adam blushed, having totally forgotten that Eli didn't own his own place.

"So...why am I only finding out any of this now? How did I not know you got into two fights in two days? And none of that explains what happened to mom so get talking." Drew crossed his arms and waited for Adam to explain.

Adam looked to Eli for support. He caught Drew staring from his perifs and sighed. "She kicked me out, Drew. Eli and I went to get my things and she was lying on the couch with her wrists slashed."

Drew stared at his younger brother. He could tell by the tone of his voice that Adam was indifferent. "And you didn't think you shouldn't maybe call an ambulance?"

"I _did _think about it! I was upset and the wounds looked superficial so I sortof just..."

"Let her there to die?" Drew finished Adams sentence for him. "I can't believe you."

"Drew you don't know what she has just put me through..." Adam tried unsuccessfully to defend his actions.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to be you. I don't know what it's like for my mother to not accept who I am. Support, love, encouragement. I have no _clue_ what it's like to live without those things. But you know what? That doesn't give you the right to let her go and kill herself. You're not a holier being; you're not above the rest of us. In fact: what you did makes you worse then mom. Enjoy your little sleepover." Drew got up and left the Goldsworthy house.

Adam sat in stunned silence.

Eli walked into the living room and looked at Adam. "Did Drew just leave?"

"Yeah. He's pretty pissed off at me." Adam wiped away a falling tear.

"I don't know your brother that well but I'm sure everything will work itself out. We can drive to the hospital to visit your mom if you want." Eli offered.

Adam shook his head no. "I'll be fine, Eli. I think I just want to get to bed." He got up and walked upstairs. "Where am I allowed to sleep?"

"On the futon like you did at our last sleepover." Eli walked up the stairs and went over to a cupboard. He pulled out two pillows and a blanket. "May as well make yourself comfortable." He smiled at Adam. "I mean it: I'm happy to have you over."

Adam smiled. "Thanks Eli. This –

"Stop saying thanks already." Eli grinned. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

"I'll go unpack," Adam went and sat on the futon.

Alli was just settling into bed when something hitting her window startled her. She got up slowly and drew the curtains back. Drew was standing in her driveway. _What's he doing here?_ She wondered. She grabbed a sweater and slipped and quietly opened her door. She knew Sav was asleep because the sound of his snoring could be heard through his closed door. She tiptoed to the stairs, slid part way down the banister rail and then walked on every second step hoping that none of them would squeak under her.

Alli unlocked the front door and stuck her head outside. "Drew!" she hissed, "what are you doing standing in the middle of my driveway at this time of night?"

"I had to come talk to you."

"It _really _couldn't wait until school?" Alli asked. Drew shrugged. "Alright well you may as well come inside." She turned back inside and noticed Drew didn't follow. She poked her head outside again. "Hi there. Nice warm house _this_ way," she gestured with her head.

"I can't stay long, Alli. This'll be really quick, I promise." Alli rolled her eyes, pulled the door closed quietly and went to stand with Drew. "A bunch of stuff happened with Adam the past two days and now my mom is in the hospital."

Alli's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Why? Drew what happened?"

"There's…it's complicated. I have to miss school tomorrow though since my dad can't miss work but I didn't want you to worry."

"While it is extremely sweet of you to think of me at a time like this…you should probably focus on your family, don't you think? I mean: it isn't as though _I'm_ going anywhere. I'm here for support or whatever you need me for."

Drew and Alli locked hands. "Thanks for being so understanding, Alli. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and –

"How amazing?" Alli asked, interrupting Drew.

Drew gave her an annoyed look. "I just said –

"I know but I like it when you elaborate." Alli smiled and tried to kiss Drew. He pulled away. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so needy all of a sudden? I came here to tell you my family is having a bit of a crisis and you're making it all about you. I was going to ask you what happened with Clare but I knew if I left it be too long you'd bring it up on your own." Drew paused to let Alli speak. Several moments of silence lapsed by and Drew let go of her.

"You're not leaving are you?" Alli asked.

"I may as well. You're not making me feel any better. Honestly, you're just making me wish I hadn't come to visit." He started walking towards his car.

"I had a really hard day too you know!" she called after him. "I don't hear you asking about it!"

He didn't even look back as he drove away.

Alli stormed back into her house. As she was about to slam the front door she remembered the rest of her family was asleep and decided against it. She shut the door quietly and crept back upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside she picked up her phone. _How is it that Clare and her stubbornness caused us to fight and get suspended, yet I'm the one calling to reconcile? I guess when I get back to school I should look into making a few more friends so I don't seem so pathetic. _She dialed Clare's number from memory. Voice mail.

"Funny. Clare always answers her phone." Alli was less concerned and more curious. She tried the number again. Still no luck. "Maybe she left her phone at school. I'll try her house." The house phone rang once before it was picked up. Instead of a voice coming through the receiver, Alli heard buzzing and humming. Now she was getting concerned. "Hello? Clare? Darcy? Who am I speaking to?"

Suddenly a voice whispered "Alli is that you?"

"Clare? Clare why are you whispering? Is something wrong?"

"Alli someone broke into my house. I'm home alone and I don't know what to do." Clare's whispering turned into speaking and was broken up by quiet sobs.

"It's ok, it's ok Clare. Just be calm, everything will be fine." Alli took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Why don't I call the police and you go sit on your roof? I'll get Sav to drive me over and we'll bring you to my house."

"He heard the phone, Alli. My cellphone went off too. I'm sure he knows he isn't alone. I'm so scared." Clare sniffled.

"Please don't cry, Clare. I'll be at your door with Sav in no time, I promise. Where is he in the house?"

"The kitchen. I don't know why…he's coming!"

The phone went dead.

"Clare. Clare? Clare? Oh my god." Alli threw her phone on her bed, pulled a hoodie over her head and tip toed out of her room. She walked to Sav's room as quickly yet quietly as she could. She opened the door and the sound of Sav's snoring nearly made her jump. She went to his bed and started shaking him. "Sav please wake up."

He rolled over and looked at her. "Alli what time is it?"

"That really doesn't matter. Someone broke into Clare's house. We have to go get her."

Sav bolted upright in bed. "What are we waiting for? Grab my keys, they're on the dresser." Sav threw his covers off and went to his dresser to grab some clothes.

When they were both ready they ran down the stairs, made it to the door and as Alli was about to turn the knob, a voice behind them called out "and just where do you two think you're going in the middle of the night on a _school _night?"

"Dad: Clare is in trouble. We have to help her."

The stranger had crept next to Clare and put his hand on her leg. She was so startled; she hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor, sending the batteries flying. "I had a feeling I wasn't alone. It took you long enough to come down and investigate."

"What do you want? Why did you break into my home?" Clare stood up and backed up the stairs.

"I didn't exactly break in…" the stranger looked at the front door. Clare followed his gaze and noticed glass on the floor. "Ok I did break your window. I wasn't expecting anyone to be home."

"That doesn't answer my question. What do you want?" Clare could feel her own voice getting higher and knew it didn't sound menacing at all.

"Are you Darcy's little sister? You're prettier than she described." The stranger tried to touch Clare's face but she flinched away. "Why don't we sit down and I'll explain what's going on."

"She's not home. I don't _want_ to sit down with you; I want you to get out of my house."

The stranger snickered at Clare. "You really think it's that easy? Your sister stole something from me and I want it back. I didn't fly 7566.02 miles for some brat to tell me to go home. I'm a pretty patient person. Ask your sister if you don't believe me. Even the most patient man in the world has a breaking point. If you don't help me get what I came for: you'll see exactly what I mean."

Clare was beginning to tear up. "So then just tell me what you want. Why are you wasting your time bragging about how patient you are? You're like one of those movie villains who comes up with this big, elaborate plot to kill the hero and spends so long explaining it that the hero manages to escape."

Without warning the stranger struck Clare in the face. The unexpected force of his blow knocked Clare onto the stairs. He knelt down to her level so his face was inched away from hers. "You watch your tone with me, kid. As stupid as your sister is: I don't think she hid what she took from me here. That would be too easy. So what I'm going to do now is I'm going to play a little game. You're going to call her and tell her that Ayzize has come for what she owes and if she doesn't deliver: she is going to be an only child." He pulled a small knife from his back pocket and pointed it at Clare. "Well, girl?"

Clare stood up and inched down the stairs along the wall. She put the batteries in the phone and looked over at Ayzize. He looked down at his knife and started to laugh. Clare breathed in, hit him in the face with the end of the phone and ran to her room, locking and barricading her door as fast as she could.

Eli had given Adam permission to use half of his drawers and half of his cupboard space. All of that pretty much added up to Adam having one drawer. "Have you ever thought about cleaning up a little bit in here, Eli?" he called down the hall.

"When I want your opinion Adam I'll…I'll never _want_ your opinion." Eli paused, realizing how harsh he sounded. "On the state of my room, that is. I have parents for that. Although I don't think Cece actually cares about the state of disorder it's in. It's been like this forever." Eli spit some toothpaste into the sink; swished water around his mouth, spit again, wiped his face and turned off the bathroom light. He went into his bedroom and grinned. "Uh you're not really wearing a _hoodie_ to bed, are you?"

Adam blushed. "Well I…"

"Look: it's just me. Have I judged you so far? No. have I treated you any differently since you told me your secrets? Nope. So: quit worrying so much." Eli went to his drawers and pulled out a plain, black t-shirt. "It's cold but it's not _that_ cold."

"Th-I appreciate the gesture." Adam stumbled with his words, remembering Eli not wanting him to say 'thank you' constantly. Adam looked at the shirt and arched an eyebrow. "Did you hand me a fleece blanket and tell me something about the heat not making it all the way up here last time?" he asked.

"Bullfrog was annoyed enough about it that he did something about that this morning before I went to school. And by 'he was annoyed' I mean Cece told him to haul ass or sleep on the couch."

Adam laughed. Then without really thinking: he hauled off his hoodie and t-shirt and threw them to the end of the futon. He didn't realize Eli was still looking in his direction. As he began to undo his tension bandage, he remembered Eli was there. He pulled the covers up to his neck. "Uh little privacy, please?"

Eli snapped out of his trance. "Sorry I…sorry. Do they hurt?" He asked. Adam looked at him. "The tension bandages. Do they make it hard to breathe or anything?"

Adam shrugged. "I've been using them for a while so I guess I never really noticed if they hurt me or not."

Before he really had a chance to think: Eli was standing up and walking over to the futon. Staring at Adam's still covered chest, Eli sat down next to him. "Would it be weird if I…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Eli. Whatever you're thinking: stop. Forget I told you, forget you saw these. Although that's probably like asking a fish to forget how to swim." Eli was still looking at Adam with an unlikeable look. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Eli sighed. "We all have secrets right? Remember I told you I didn't feel _that_ way about you? I didn't exactly lie, but I wasn't completely honest either."

"Dad could you drive _any _slower? Clare could be dead for all we know." Alli would have preferred if her dad had just let Sav drive but thinking about trying to take down a robber with just herself, Sav and Clare didn't sound like the brightest idea.

"I thought you two were mad at each other. You are much too quick to forgive, Alli." Mr. Bhandari looked at her sternly through his rearview mirror.

"She's probably terrified, dad. And…we've been best friends since we were 14." Alli frowned and stared out the car window at buildings being passed by. "I'm still mad at her, don't get me wrong. That doesn't mean I want her dead."

They pulled up to the Edwards residence and opened their doors simultaneously. "Alli I think you should stay here…" Sav started to caution his sister. One sour look from her told him he was wasting his time. "At least let me go first. If he has a weapon, I can try to disarm him."

"Sav if he has a weapon we are calling the cops." Alli rolled her eyes at her brothers' attempt at heroism.'

"You mean you two haven't called the police already?" Mr. Bhandari looked horrified. "We are not going in there without professional backup."

"Fine dad. Let's stand around in the driveway and hope he lets Clare go."

"Alli now is really not the time for sarcasm." Sav pointed out. "Let's just go in and see what happens."

Alli rolled back the welcome mat to reveal a key. She looked at the door and noticed the broken window. She slipped the key in her pocket and turned the knob. Pushing the front door open revealed glass on the floor, blood and a broken phone on the stairs. Loud pounding was coming from upstairs.

"If you don't let me in I _will_ kill you, you little brat." Ayzize pounded his fists on the door as hard as he could.

"Dad call 9-1-1." Alli whispered. She and Sav moved into the living room to try to get a good look at the intruder.

"Alli text Clare. Tell her we're here." Sav whispered.

"If her phone is on ring he's going to hear it and get angry." Alli whispered back. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Alli and Sav looked at each other and ran up the stairs. They saw a young, dark-skinned male lying on the floor outside Clare's door and glass all over him. Alli stepped over him carefully and went into Clare's room. Clare was on the floor behind the door sobbing. Alli knelt down and hugged her. "Clare it's me. You're going to be ok." She could feel Clare nodding her head. "How did you _do_ that?"

"I'm not sure, actually." Clare and Alli laughed and smiled at each other. "Thanks Alli."

"No sweat." Alli stood up. "I have to go though: dad's waiting. The cops are on their way, too."

"Ok." Clare looked upset about Alli leaving.

_Sorry_. Alli thought.

_C'mon Eli: just tell him. Just tell him who you are and how you feel and everything will be fine._ Adam looked at Eli expectantly. _Great. He told me pretty much the biggest, groundbreaking secret in the world and I can't even be honest with him about who _I_ am. He probably wouldn't accept it anyway, seeing as how I already lied to him once. Half-lied. _

"Earth to Eli: come in Eli. You were saying you weren't honest with me and then you sortof just stopped talking. Is everything ok?"

"I have an image to protect and that's why I tried to ward you off after you kissed me."

Adam stared at Eli, stunned. "I'm sorry did you just admit you lied to me because you have an _image_ you have to protect? I can't believe you've sunk so low. I didn't picture you as the shallow type at all."

"Would you quit jumping the gun for a second and let me explain? I'm _not_ shallow. My tough guy exterior is all I have. Not to sound pathetic but: I was bullied relentlessly as a child, which is the reason I couldn't stand backing down to Fitz. It especially bothered me when he went after you when you really hadn't done anything to him. Anyway, morale of the story is: I'm bisexual."

"But how has this _never_ come up in conversation before? You were so calm and casual about…_that_ little incident that I thought…I mean there was no way for me to know…you know?"

Eli smiled. "Adam it's so hard to take you seriously when you're genuinely sweet like this. I've spent years hiding, just like you only it's been a little easier for me because of my exterior demeanor and my day-to-day reputation of being…well I'm classified as an emo kid but I wouldn't call myself that. I've spent years staying away from people. Years not getting to know anyone because I didn't want them to get to know me. I saw my sexual orientation as a weakness so I refused to acknowledge it as part of who I am."

"So what was with you being cryptic about you and Clare? She obviously likes you. I don't see the point of not admitting you might be into her…unless you're not." Adam tilted his head. "Are you just taking advantage and enjoying her having to chase you? Cause if you are –

"No no I'm not _that_ much of an asshole. Girls and I have history. I don't know why Clare is attracted to me but I'm going to set things straight with her once we get back to school. I enjoy her company. She's smart, pretty, funny, a decent writer after I've beta read her work. She's like the little sister I've never had."

"So…what you're saying is at the moment you're not attached…to anyone." Adam's sentence sounded more like a question.

Eli moved towards Adam and Adam lay on his back. "I think I'm ready to acknowledge myself and possibly willing to_ be_ attached if you're prepared to be patient with me." Before Adam could say a word Eli kissed him tenderly. When he moved away, Adam simply looked at him.

"Is it supposed to be weird? I mean…shouldn't I feel butterflies and crap?" Adam sat up a little bit.

"Anatomically you are female but mentally you're supposed to be a macho man. Guys don't get butterflies, tongue twisted or vomity. We simply acknowledge what's going on and go through the motions until there are no more motions to go through."

"You make us sound like robots." Adam said, laughing. "But seriously: why did you wait so long? You _knew_ how I felt."

"I probably should have told you but things with me aren't ever just 'easy.' I hope that doesn't offend you."

"Why would you think I would be offended? Mostly I guess I'm just at a total loss for words."

Eli smiled. "Loss for words in a good way? Loss for words in a bad way? C'mon don't leave me in suspense."

Adam put his hand on the side of Eli's face and kissed him. This time he felt excited. He didn't know what it was like to kiss a girl because he'd never been brave enough to try it. Kissing a girl would mean possibly having to admit that on top of his dirty little secret, he was also gay. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with being gay. It was just that he had_ enough_ problems on his plate without adding a complex relationship on top of it all.

This second kiss was much rougher and Adam liked it. Eli put his arm around Adam's lower back and pulled him closer. Adam hadn't really thought that far ahead. Should he open his mouth? Pull away? Eli solved the dilemma for him when he opened his mouth just a little bit. Adam followed suit and Eli's tongue found his. Adam could feel himself tingling in his shorts. Suddenly he remembered he was minus some regular male parts and pulled away.

"Alright what just happened? We don't have to rush into anything super serious here." Eli coaxed him. "Just relax a little." He moved in for another kiss but Adam inched away. "Adam what's the matter?"

"This is pretty embarrassing but…I'm still female where it counts, remember? We can't do the usual bump and grind the way everybody else can." Adam pulled his knees up to his chin.

Eli rested his face on top of Adam's knees. "We just experienced the biggest revelation of the week and you're worried about that? I don't screw on the first date. In fact: you can't even_ call_ this a date. And I honestly wasn't thinking about that at all, Adam. I mean it. Let's try to get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

Adam smiled. Eli made him feel so comfortable. "Thanks Eli."

"What did I say about that word?" Eli kissed Adam's forehead. "Night."

"Night Eli."

* * *

**Voila! Chapter 8 = finito. I hope you guys liked it. I know I jumped all over the place, but I wanted to resolve a few loose ends and get the continuity train rolling again. Also I tried to challenge myself a little bit: instead of just writing at much as I could, I had each section of the story equal 500 or 1000 words. Why? I wanted to see for myself if that was possible. So the chapter itself is actually 5000 words. Not bad. I'm working on Chapter 9 now and it will be up very soon, promise.**


	9. Spin Around

**Chapter 9**

Sav was thankful that it was the stranger that was unconscious and not Clare. He decided to give the girls a bit of space and went back downstairs and outside to join his father.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and awkward glances, Alli started walking to Clare's bedroom door. She walked through and passed by the unconscious stranger. Suddenly she heard the sound of whaling police sirens. She sighed in relief. Clare – who was still on the floor – hadn't moved or said a word since Alli mentioned having to leave. She didn't even look up to say goodbye. Alli put her hand on the banister rail and paused. She felt terrible having to leave Clare all by herself. _If it was me in there _I _wouldn't let Clare leave._

The problem with the whole scenario was that Alli was still infuriated with Clare and was not ready to just forgive and forget. She knew this total 180 feeling switch was completely unfair. She had been ready to move on when she called Clare's house a little while ago but now, being over at the Edwards house and actually having to be in the same _room_ as Clare: all of this and more made her forgiving mood disappear. It was replaced with absolute annoyance. _Maybe tomorrow I can try to forgive her _Alli thought.

"Do you want to go wait on the front steps together?" she asked, still looking at the stairs. She heard Clare stand up and turned to face her.

"Won't your dad be mad at you for being up and out so late?" Clare came to join Alli at the top of the staircase.

"It's not like I snuck out of the house to go visit Drew or something. You were in danger, he understands that I…" Alli couldn't finish her sentence. _Why _am _I really here? _

Luckily Alli didn't have to piece that thought together. Clare clasped her hand as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you, Alli."

Alli nodded and the two girls walked down the stairs and out of the house through the front door. They sat down on the front steps next to Sav. "Sounds like the entire TPS crew are on their way. Must be a slow evening in the crime department." Alli said, laughing.

"I'm glad. I don't think I could have handled being by myself for much longer." Clare shivered as a gust of wind blew past her and the Bhandaris.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Mr. Bhandari asked.

Clare stared at her feet. "No…I haven't."

Mr. Bhandari looked at Alli and Sav. Alli tried to make a "leave it alone" face but Mr. Bhandari was kneeling in front of Clare, so he missed it. "Would you like me to call them for you?"

As if on cue, Clare's parents pulled into the driveway. The police were right behind them. Clare could see her mom's face through the windshield: shocked, confused and scared. She and Mr. Edwards got out of the car and started walking briskly towards their house. "Clare _what_ is going on here?" Mrs. Edwards started running.

Six TPS officers ran straight past the Bhandaris and the Edwards.

"Mom it's a long…"

"Don't give me that baloney. What. Happened." Mrs. Edwards face was as stern as ever.

Mr. Bhandari walked over to the Edwards' and gave them the Spark Notes version of the evening's events. When he was finished, Mrs. Edwards started to cry. Mr. Edwards walked over to the steps and bent down in front of Clare. "I am so sorry, Clare Bear. I'm sorry we yelled at you, I'm sorry we left you alone, I'm sorry this happened. I am so glad that you are alright." He wrapped his arms around Clare. She half-heartedly returned the gesture.

"It's fine, dad." He let go of her and went back to Mrs. Edwards' side. "Thanks Alli, Sav and Mr. Bhandari."

"You take care of yourself, Clare." Mr. Bhandari said. He shook Mr. Edwards hand, patted Mrs. Edwards on the shoulder and got in to his own car.

"See you around, Clare. Let us know if you need anything." Said Sav, following his dad.

"Bye." Alli put her hand on Clare's knee. "You gonna be ok for tonight?" she asked.

Clare breathed and nodded. "I don't have much of a choice, really."

Alli rolled her eyes. "There's always a choice. If you're upset: be upset. Don't let your parents bully you into pushing this under the carpet just because _they_ can't deal. Call me tomorrow; let me know how you're doing?"

"I will." Clare smiled, grateful to have her best friend back. As she watched Alli leave, Clare remembered something and stood up. "Alli? I was just wondering. Why did you…why did you call my house tonight?"

Pausing mid-step, Alli turned to look at Clare. "Not sure. Just had a funny feeling you needed me, I guess."

Clare looked disappointed with Alli's answer. "Lucky feeling."

Nodding at Clare (and fully pretending not to notice the puppy eyes being made at her), Alli told Clare's parents to look after her. She got into the front seat of her dad's car and the Bhandaris drove off.

The six police officers came out of the Edwards house. Two of them were in front of Ayzize, two holding his arms (he was in handcuffs) and two behind him. One of the officers behind him stopped next to Clare. "We're all quite curious, ma'am. What did you hit him with or how it was that you disarmed him?"

"The end of the house phone and a vase."

The police officer chuckled. "Quick thinking. You'll need to come with us so that we can take an official statement at the station." He started to put his hand on her should but her father walked over and put his own hand in the way of the gesture.

"I think she's had quite enough excitement for the evening, sir. If you'll kindly give us your station number, we'll gladly bring her over some time tomorrow after she's gotten some rest."

"Sir, we have a protocol to follow. She was the victim of an attempted robbery. It's also possible he had other malicious intent that she managed to foil with her quick thinking. Both of you may accompany her to the station if you wish but she must give a statement this evening while the event is still fresh in her memory."

Mr. Edwards sighed. "Clare? Are you alright with this?"

"If nobody minds, I'd like to change into some actual clothes before I go anywhere." Without waiting to see if anyone was going to protest: Clare went into her house.

The officer who had been speaking to Clare sighed. "Your house is technically a crime scene. She shouldn't be up there." He went into the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Young lady please try not to step in the blood or move anything that could be considered evidence."

Clare rolled her eyes from behind her door. "I'm just getting a hoodie and some jeans. I'm not dancing or anything." She grabbed her phone and wallet, opened her door, carefully stepped around the small pool of blood and glass and walked down the stairs.

"You know I'm just doing my job, right? I'm not trying to upset you, ma'am." The officer took his police hat off and Clare took a good look at him. She concluded he couldn't be much older than her and he was majorly cute. She smiled at him and he blushed. "My name is John."

"Clare." She shook his hand and they both blushed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes ma'am." John said.

"I'm only 15. I won't be "ma'am" for quite some time. How about we stick with just Clare?"

John smiled. "Just Clare it is." They both laughed.

With that settled, they walked out of the house. Clare got in her parents car, John got into his squad card and everyone left the Edwards residence simultaneously.

The Bhandaris arrived at home just past midnight. Quickly and quietly, they got out of the car and went into the house. As Mr. Bhandari went to lock the front door, the front hall light suddenly turned on, flooding the room and blinding the three.

"Where have the three of you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mrs. Bhandari stood in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"Clare was in trouble, mom. Sav was going to drive me to her place and then we were going to come right back but we woke dad up so he ended up driving us." Alli explained, quickly.

"You expect me to believe that you went from hating her to genuine concern in less than five hours? Really, Alli. If you're going to make things up for attention, at least do yourself the favour of making them sound believable." Mrs. Bhandari shook her head at her daughter.

Alli stared at her mother in disbelief. "Mom _why_ would I lie about something like this? Would it do me any good in the long run? Not really."

Mrs. Bhandari paused and contemplated her daughters' words. "Alli: a great many things that you do are shocking and they don't make sense to me. That's what life is: a series of tests. You're old enough now to make most of your own decisions but that doesn't mean that I understand them. I'm only trying to do what's best for you. Your father and I don't like seeing you upset so if we can get you to avoid that it would be best for us all."

"If I might chime in here for two seconds: Alli was being a better-than-deserved friend to Clare at a time when she needed her most. They're not friends again from what I saw, so I don't think you need to worry as much as you are, mom. And on that note: I'm going to bed." Sav nodded at Alli, who smiled. She really appreciated him more than she wanted to admit. Particularly when he stuck up for her.

"Mom trust me I am okay. I'm not letting Clare affect me as much as you think I am." Alli half smiled and her mother nodded. "Thanks again, dad. I really want to get some sleep now though." She hugged her mother and father and went up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door quietly behind her and sat at the end of her bed. Flopping backwards, she pulled her cellphone out of the pocket of her hoodie. She scrolled through her contact list and stopped when she saw Drew's name. _Was what I said wrong? Should I call him and apologise? _She glared at her phone. _I'm so tired of being the one who says sorry and tries to patch things up. If he wants to talk to me, he can call me all by himself._

When her phone didn't ring after five minutes, Alli decided to re-dress for bed. She flung her phone at her pillow, hauled off her hoodie, brushed and tied up her hair and hopped back into bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and cuddled with her body pillow.

Three strong vibrations next to her head nearly made Alli jump out of her skin. Drew was calling. _Speak of the devil…_ She answered her phone on the fourth vibrate – just before her voicemail could kick in. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Would you be answering my call if your phone was on silent and you were actually asleep?" Came Drew's reply.

Alli went silent. She hated Drew for being able to read her so easily. "Fine, so you didn't wake me up. What do you want with me at this time of night?"

"I wish we could be having this talk in person but what with the time and the fact that both of our parents would kill us for even _trying _to sneak out, I'll settle with talking on the phone. What I want is for us to stop fighting. I don't want you to take anything I'm about to say so personally that it makes you cry and/or hang up but if it happens, it happens. Alli: I love spending time with you. I'm very happy when we're together. At least I think I am most of the time. It's just that some days I think you're so wrapped up in and with everything that is happening or not happening in your life that you sortof forget about me and the fact that my life is far from perfect. I'm not saying you don't have your share of problems. Families can be a handful for anyone, believe me I get it. The thing about relationships is that we're both supposed to be supportive. Of ourselves and each other." Drew paused to listen and see if he any of his words had upset Alli. If they had: she was doing a good job of hiding it. He couldn't hear crying or anything. "Are you still there?"

"Yup."

Drew hated it when anyone answered him with only one word. He especially hated when Alli did it because that's how he knew she was upset. "Alli I'm just trying to be honest here. I'm not trying to hurt you at all."

"I know." She said curtly.

"There are times when two people are in a relationship together and one or both of them need to just be selfish for a time. It doesn't really work if one of those people is selfish _all _the time. Not that I'm saying you are, I'm just pointing out the obvious." He continued.

"Right." Alli concurred.

Drew sighed in frustration. "Could you give me more than one or two words? I feel like I just confessed to killing your kitten or something." Drew paused. Alli said nothing. He sighed again. "Alli you are so important to me, I can't even describe it. I think talks like this are important if we want this relationship to continue to work. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No I really don't. Please enlighten me." Alli said sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm in your tone because I want us to work things out. I didn't call to break up with you in case you were worried about that." Drew said, trying to sound reassuring to both of them.

"I wasn't worried about that. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Sometimes I feel like we're definitely going in the same direction and other times I feel like we're on totally different planets. All the little things that bug me about you and vice versa can be fixed. I think we just have to talk them over and work out a way to make things better for both of our sakes."

"Talk away. I'm all ears. Tell me all about these problems you think we have."

"Clearly you don't feel the same way I do. About our problems, I mean. Clearly you think everything is just super dee duper and we shouldn't even try to change things. Am I right? If I'm not, now would be the time for you to speak up and clarify things for me." He stopped talking again to see what (if anything) she might have to say. Complete silence greeted him. _Again_. Drew was ready to give up. "I guess if you don't have anything to say we could just hang up for tonight and pick this conversation up again tomorrow."

"Fine. Let's _talk_ tomorrow." Alli hung up and threw her phone across the room. The screen shattered and the battery bounced out. _I seem to remember promising myself that I wouldn't_ ever_ be _that_ affected by a boy. That's all he is anyway. A stupid boy who enjoys trying to hurt me. _She started to cry. _That's convincing. Tell yourself you hate him, you don't need him, any nasty thing to make yourself feel better and then lay in bed crying over him. _

Drew looked at his phone in disbelief. _She hung up on me. Well _that_ call was _totally _worth my time. We should schedule another one real soon. _He sighed. _Girls. Who needs their drama. Speaking of drama queens: why the hell haven't I heard from Adam tonight? _Drew dialled Adam's number and let it ring until voicemail. He dialled it again and left a message telling Adam to grow up, be responsible and come visit their mother in the hospital. Having had just about the most miserable evening possible: Drew decided it was finally time for him to go to bed.

Alli stared at her ceiling. What was it she saw in Drew again? His good looks, charm, wit. He complimented her, treated her like a princess and protected her. He could make her smile even when she really didn't want to. He hadn't been the greatest friend to her at first but everyone makes mistakes. He changed, she changed and voila: they were dating. Everything negative thing Drew had ever said popped into her brain and she got upset again.

_Am I _that _bad? Am I so hard to be friends with and date that people just stick around me because they feel like they don't have a choice? What a way to kill a girls' self-esteem._ Alli flung the covers off of her body and walked across the room to pick up her broken phone and see if it was fixable. She popped the battery back in and the phone lit up.

_That has to be a good sign. If it was damaged beyond repair, I don't think it would turn on. _She was trying to console herself, of course. She knew when her parents saw it they would neither be amused nor would they buy her a new one. _Come on lady luck. Please don't make me have to beg my parents for _another_ phone._

The next morning Adam woke up facing Eli's bedroom wall. He rolled over and saw that Eli was still next to him. Adam smiled. _It really sucks that guys don't just express themselves the way that girls do. Of course if they did and they were expressing themselves _all_ the time I suppose everyone would get annoyed with each other. It's great to know that Eli feels the same way that I do. I can't wait for the two of us to tell Clare._ Eli, who was still dead asleep, rolled over and was now facing Adam. Taking this moment in stride, Adam kissed Eli on the cheek and gently got himself out of bed.

He walked over to his bag and pulled his cellphone out. The battery was flashing red. _Big fail on my part. I forgot these things need charging on a nightly basis. _Adam had two missed calls (both from Drew), a voice message (also from Drew) and a text message. The text was from his dad, telling him his mom wants him to come by the hospital today. Adam deleted the text, plugged his phone in and grabbed a comb from his bag. _My so called _family_ is not ruining my day, no matter how hard they try. I'll call Drew this afternoon._

Looking around Eli's room got Adam thinking. _I hope we grabbed all of the essentials. I'd rather not make Eli drive me back if it's not necessary. When I'm done my shower I think I'll check on what we grabbed and make a note of what – if anything – I'm missing._

Adam opened and closed the door as quietly as he could manage. He opened a door in the hallway, grabbed two towels and went into the bathroom. The clock in the bathroom read 7:34 a.m. Adam couldn't believe it. _It's my day off and my biological clock _still _manages to wake me up as though we're going to school. _Adam turned the water on, took his t-shirt off and stepped into the shower.

Eli woke up and rubbed his eyes. He was a bit surprised not to see Adam next to him. _Wonder where he got off to…_Eli shrugged and stretched and got out of bed. _Time for a shower._ He grabbed a dark towel off the hook behind his door and walked down the hall. The bathroom door was closed but the light wasn't on and he couldn't hear any noise coming from inside. Eli opened the door and dropped his towel on the floor.

There, standing fully nude with the shower curtain half open, was Adam. He turned just in time to see Eli's embarrassed face. Adam was shocked and probably way more embarrassed than Eli could even imagine. He tried in vain to wrap the shower curtain around himself but slipped, twisted his ankle, ripped the curtain off the rod and fell in a tangle heap in the tub. "Eli what are you _doing_ in here?"

Trying not to laugh, Eli walked over to the bathtub. "One: the light wasn't on. Two: there was no noise coming from you or the shower. Three: the door wasn't locked. I had every reason to believe I would be alone walking in here. Were you done with the shower?"

Adam frowned at his predicament. "I wasn't. I was trying to fix the temperature but it kept getting hotter and hotter. I thought if I turned the shower part off, I'd be able to get a comfortable temperature."

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Just uh…let me know when you're done, ok?"

"Could you…I mean, would you mind helping me up? I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle." Adam's face went red. He hated asking for help and this wasn't the attractive light he wanted Eli (or _anyone_ for that matter) to see him in.

"Sure." Eli closed the lid of the toilet, put his towel down and helped Adam slowly to his feet. "I think we have another shower curtain in the cupboard in the hall. If it's too hard to stand, just sit on the edge of the tub. I'll be back in a few."

As soon as Eli left the bathroom, Adam got himself out of the tub. He took the shower curtain off and pulled his towels up. When Eli came back, he was surprised to see the shower curtain rolled up into a ball on the floor. "Pink flowers don't suit me like they did when I was five." Adam stated.

Eli laughed. "For some reason I am _not_ shocked." He put the new shower curtain up and smiled at Adam. "Let me know when you're decent." He started to walk out when he felt Adam pulling at his wrist. He turned around expectantly.

"It's just that I…I'm worried I might fall down again." _Adam you are too lame for your own good_, he thought.

Arching an eyebrow, Eli came closer to Adam. "I'll come back in once you've started your shower."

_Why is he being so understanding? And nice?_ Adam shook the worry off. Once Eli had closed the bathroom door, Adam carefully got into the tub, paying special attention not to put too much pressure on his right ankle which was extremely throbby. He turned the water on, got the temperature just right, turned the nozzle for the shower and stepped into the warmth. "I'm good." He called. He heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Did you get the temperature right this time?" Eli asked.

Adam laughed. "Yes. No more scalding or frozen skin for me. I like the pressure. Feels nice on my skin." He grabbed a white bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hands. His short hair wasn't just a fashion statement it was also a million times easier to maintain than when Gracie had long locks. Rubbing the shampoo into his hair, Adam thought about everything that had been happening. "What do you want to do today, Eli?"

"I have feel like we should go visit Clare. See how she's doing after whatever happened last night with her parents. If she needs to get out of the house, which I'm betting she does, we can all go somewhere together."

To say Adam was disappointed with Eli's answer would be an understatement. They weren't official or anything and all they had done was kiss but Adam knew it was more than just some lame crush. He wanted to take some time to hang out just the two of them. Really spend a day together and see if they would work, see if they were meant to be. "If that's what you want." He responded, realizing he had been silent for some time. Enthusiasm oozed from his lips.

"I'm open to suggestions here. I just think we should make time at some point today to go see if she's alright." He walked over to the shower. "Is there anything in particular _you_ wanted to do today?"

Adam pulled the shower curtain aside just enough so that he could lean out and kiss Eli. He pulled away, smiled and closed the curtain again.

"That was nice but it doesn't actually _answer_ my question." Eli pointed out. "Did you want to go out to grab a bite to eat? See a movie? Stalk Fitz at school and see if we can get him suspended?"

"The last part I'll have to turn you down for. I'm in favour of a trouble-free day. Also I'm a bit low in the funds department, to be honest with you. And that doesn't mean you have to offer to pay for whatever we do so don't even think about it." Adam said, laughing.

"You take the fun out of everything. What if we made breakfast, then went to visit your mom and then spent the evening with Clare?" Eli suggested.

"I have zero interest in seeing that woman that calls herself my mother. If she's not going to care about and accept me, why should I care about her?"

"On an almost daily basis you go from one extreme to the other. I know you know deep down that she does care about you. She definitely has a crappy way of showing it, so I don't blame you for the venom but sometimes you have to step back and think: how long do I really want to hold onto this grudge for? Is it worth all the mental torment when I could just forgive her and try to smooth things over? That may not be the easiest path but when everything is said and done I feel like it's what might be best for your relationship with your mom. You're what matters to me, Adam. If you matter to you I think you should seriously consider what I'm saying. On the other hand, if you can't get past everything your mom has put you through, I would support you if you chose to cut ties with her." Eli's voice was confident but concerned.

Adam sighed. He knew he was being difficult and a teensy bit dramatic but he also knew he had good reason. His mom was unstable at the best of times and at the worst of times even his dad didn't want to be around her. He sighed. "Thanks Eli. I know you're right. The plan sounds great. I'll meet you downstairs as soon as I'm dressed, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll get started on waffles if that's ok with you." Eli walked to the bathroom door and pulled it open.

"Sounds good. And Eli?" Adam could hear Eli pause. "I promise I am going to work on my family issues. Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me."

"Any time, Adam." Eli smiled at the shower and closed the door behind him. _If anyone had told me that this was who I might be with this year I would have laughed in their face. I'm happy to have you here, Adam. I hope you know that. Everything is going to work out for the better._

Clare and her parents spent a good majority of the late evening and early morning at their local police precinct. They got home just past 4 a.m. and went down to their basement. Clare closed the door behind them. There were two or three people poking around the upstairs part of the house. Taking photos, cleaning up glass, collecting samples of blood and hair. "I'm fine with sleeping down here." Claire spoke up.

Her parents looked at each other. "I guess we'll go in the kitchen until they leave." Her mom walked over, kissed her on the forehead and went back up the stairs.

"Have a good sleep, Clare Bear." Mr. Edwards said. Clare smiled at him and he followed after his wife, closing the door behind himself.

Finally alone, Clare pulled one of the couches out into a bed and sat down on it. She thought about everything that had happened throughout the evening and thought about everything that had been said at the police station.

Mr. and Mrs. Edwards were waiting at the reception area. Clare was in a medium-sized, well lit room with two TPS officers. There was a notebook, a pen and a tape recorder in front of the officers. Clare had a glass of water in front of her.

Her new friend John wasn't allowed do the interview. It turned out that he wasn't considered a full-fledge member of the force. He was a rookie. He'd been put there roughly a week ago. Also, it turned out that Clare was right about his age. She had learned these and a few other fun facts about him when they first arrived.

The questions had been simple enough. _Who are you? Where were you? What were you doing? What happened? Can you describe your attacker? Is there anything else you would like to tell us?_

Clare answered every single question to the best of her ability. She glossed over the fact that Ayzize knew her sister and the fact that he was looking for something of hers. That the attack wasn't random but rather completely personal scared Clare half to death. _If it bothers me enough, I'll come back and mention it to them some other time. For now, I just really want to go home._

John had been right when he said the sooner she got the interview over with, the better. It had only been maybe 20 minutes since the attack and she was already starting to forget things. Luckily to the officers her confused/thinking face looked exactly like her tired face and after 45 minutes they let her go back to her parents.

"Thank you, ma'am. We do apologize for this incident and we thank you sincerely for your co-operation." One of the officers that had done the interview said as he shook Clare's hand.

"So what happens now? I mean…what happens to him?" Clare looked over at a holding cell.

"We go through the usual motions, legal three-ring circus and then if this makes it to court we will probably have to call on you to testify. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I was you."

Clare nodded. She made her way over to John while her parents spoke to the other police officer. "Well that was the most least fun thing I've ever had the displeasure of having to participate in."

John chuckled. "Luckily enough for you the odds of you having to do it again are somewhere between never and never ever. Always look on the bright side of life."

"A Monty Python fan? Oaky _now_ I'm intrigued." Clare smiled. "I don't know if this is weird or anything but did you maybe want to grab a coffee after your shift? Preferably after I've had _some_ sleep."

"I'm not off duty for a few more hours but if you give me your number, I will call you when I'm showered and you know…decent looking." John handed Clare a paper and pen. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. She took the pen, grabbed John's right hand, turned it over and wrote her number on his palm. He blushed. "As fun as this is: you realize I _still_ have to write it down on paper eventually, right?"

Clare handed the pen back. "Or you could just not wash your hand for the next however many hours until you call me." She winked at him. "Thanks again for being so nice. See you around." She walked off to join her parents.

John watched the Edwards family walk out of the police station. He didn't notice some of his fellow officers standing behind him. "Hey Johnny! What's that on your hand?" His police chief smacked him playfully on the back.

"How cute. John's making friends with crime victims. Next thing you know: he'll be asking her out on dates and bringing her to Christmas parties." A fellow demi-cadet name Andrew (who John strongly disliked) chimed in. The two of them had been rivals since they started training.

"I don't see you bringing dates to work functions. Your mom and your sister don't count unless you're doing things to them that you shouldn't be in which case: keep it to yourself." John countered.

Andrew scowled at him. As he opened his mouth, the chief of police spoke up again.

"Now boys I don't want to hear anyone trash talking anyone else's family members. Nor do I want to hear derogatory comments about significant others. Try and keep it clean and friendly."

_I'll keep it friendly. If they start dating I'll make his life completely miserable. _Thought Andrew.

Clare smiled at her memories. She had never been the "gutsy" one. Far from it, in fact. And yet there she was: writing her name and phone number on the hand of a soon-to-be cop. He was extremely good-looking in a way Clare never expected herself to be attracted to.

She shut the basement curtains, unfolded a blanket, laid down on the couch and snuggled up against the back cushions. After tossing and turning for what seemed like at least an hour: Clare flicked on the television. It was early in the day still so nothing worth watching was on. Granted, television executives had done away with worthwhile television years ago so Clare wasn't entirely sure _why_ she thought something good might catch her eye.

She put on some cooking show and drifted off to sleep until noon. When she awoke, the Price is Right was on. _Did I actually manage to fall asleep?_ She wondered. _Looks like it. _She yawned and stretched. _I don't feel very well rested but some sleep is better than no sleep at all._ She looked at the television with boredom and decided to turn it off.

_I wonder what Eli and Adam are up to today, _Clare thought. She picked up her phone and sent them both the same text asking if they were busy.

Within two minutes of the texts being sent, she got two replies saying they were just thinking about coming to visit her. She smiled at her phone. _That was lucky. I don't think I could spend an entire day cooped up in my house after what happened last night. I wonder if they'll mind if John comes along as well. _She started to text the question and then shook her head. _Why text when I can call?_ She dialed Eli's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hellooooooo Clare." Chimed the voices of Adam and Eli. She was on speakerphone.

Clare laughed. "Hey guys. I got tired of texting so I thought I would just call so we could come up with some sort of plan."

"The only thing we have to do pre-hangout is visit Adam's mom." Eli said.

"Did we want to meet up after that? Maybe do dinner?" Clare suggested.

"That's exactly what we were thinking. Gives everyone the afternoon to just relax. What time did you want us to pick you up?" Asked Adam.

Clare hesitated. _I guess it's now or never. _"Actually I probably already have a lift. I was wondering if you guys would mind if I brought a new friend." When Eli and Adam didn't say anything right away, Clare got nervous. "It's ok if we want to be just the three of us. I totally understand. I can see him some other time."

"_Him_, is it? Did you go find yourself a boyfriend without telling us?" Adam asked pretending to be hurt. "I'm kidding, Clare. The more the merrier. Right Eli?"

"Absolutely. See if he has any suggestions for a location. Let us know and we'll pick a time based on that." Eli said.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I can't wait to see you both!" With that settled, Clare hung up. _And of course: I can't wait for you both to meet John. _Thinking of him made Clare realize she didn't actually _have_ his number. _No big deal. He said he'd message me so I'm sure he'll keep his promise. _She set her alarm for 4:30, snuggled herself back into her blankets and dozed off.

Alli woke up at what she thought was early in the morning. She stretched and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. "2:00? I am _never_ going to have time to get _anything_ done today! I can't believe mom and dad actually let me sleep in for so long!"

She jumped out of bed and ran for the shower.

10 minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. And then it dawned on her: she was _suspended_. She didn't have any plans or anywhere she _had _to be for a few days. Usually this would be great. A day off could mean any number of things: catching up on TV, shopping, gossiping with friends, junk food, bad movies. All of those important things.

Of course all of those things were usually done with Clare and as Alli wasn't sure if her bitch switch might flick itself on during their time together, she thought it might be best if she just made plans to do things on her own.

Her room had become a little bit cluttered of late. What with new school clothes being purchased and her have next to no time to sort through and remove old clothes: there were piles _everywhere_. _As lame as it sounds: I _could _clean up the clothes and _then _go shopping. _She nodded and smiled at the thought. _Cleaning it is. And then I'll treat myself to a brand new outfit for whatever plans I make for myself on the weekend._

She started with the pile on her computer chair. It was mostly sweaters and hoodies. In fact…it was _only _sweaters and hoodies. _Funny how you always think you have no clothes and then when you actually take the time to _look _at the clothes you _do _have: you suddenly realize you have too many clothes._

Alli ran downstairs and grabbed some big, black garbage bags from the kitchen. She was surprised to see her dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the table. "Dad how come you're home?" she asked him.

"I didn't get a sufficient amount of sleep last night so I'm working from home." He told her.

She laughed. "So _this_ is what you do at work."

He put his newspaper down and cracked a smile. "No, this is what I do on my breaks at work. I'm waiting for a call at the moment. Please don't tie up the house line until after 4:30."

"No problem dad." Alli walked over, kissed her dad on the cheek and ran back up to her room.

_Now where to start…_she thought about putting all the clothes in one spot and sorting them into various piles but the only spot really available (though not even close to big enough) would be her bed. _Have to start somewhere. _She took her dresser drawers out and dumped everything out of each one and onto her bed.

Once that was done and she looked at the state her dresser was in, she had to laugh. "I suppose I could do actual cleaning while I'm at it. I wonder if we have enough Lysol wipes and Windex to get this room spotless."

Alli ran back downstairs and this time she narrowly missed knocking her father to the ground. "Alli what have we told you about running around the house?" Mr. Bhandari said, calmly. His coffee had managed to stay in the safe confines of its mug.

"Not to do it when you're around." Alli called from the basement. She was gathering as many cleaning products as she could find and putting them in a laundry basket. When she came back upstairs, her father was giving her a strange look. "Don't get used to the sight of me cleaning. I feel like today is a good cleansing day. If I'm going to be in the house as much as Simpson said, I may as well do something productive."

"Are you feverish? I've never heard you serious about being clean." Mr. Bhandari laughed.

Alli placed the laundry basket on the floor and walked over to where her father was sitting in the living room. "Thank you for not raising a fuss with Clare's parents last night. I'm sure you wanted to say something but I really appreciate that you didn't."

Mr. Bhandari smiled. "I learned many years ago that there is a time and a place for everything. In front of the police after their daughter almost got killed is neither the time nor the place. I still intend to have a discussion for them but not until we're sure Clare is recovered and they have gotten over their shock of the whole situation. I might even get your mother to bake something and we will bring it with us when we speak to them."

"What if I don't want you to talk to them?" Alli said quietly.

"Why would you not want me to talk to them? It would be your mother and I with Clare's mother and father. A friendly conversation between four concerned adults." Mr. Bhandari pursed his lips and one eyebrow went up. He wasn't sure why Alli was suddenly changing her tune.

While she knew he had her best interests at heart, Alli was a bit worried about what he might say in the heat of the moment. Her parents didn't know the full story. They really only knew what Principal Simpson told them. She wasn't about to correct whatever he had said but she wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to have her parents and the Edwards in the same room. "Could we give it a week? If in a week you're still upset then go ahead and talk to them."

"If that's what you would like. I want to respect your wishes my daughter but in turn I want to be sure that you yourself are being respected also. You understand."

Alli walked over and hugged her father. "I do and I appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make my room live-in-able." She kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her laundry basket and went upstairs.

_Of course I realize that Alli thinks we might be trying to interfere in her life but there's no better time than the present to start thinking about where she wants to go, whom she's chosen to befriend and whom she should simply discard. Perhaps she will see reason later on. _Mr. Bhandari thought.

Alli closed her door and continued where she left off. Soon her closet, computer chair and dresser were void of clothing. On her bed was a growing mountain of colorful fabric. As she started wiping her dresser down, she heard her phone go off. She fished it out from under the clothing mountain. It was Drew calling. "Hello." She answered flatly.

"I'm sorry to call…I didn't know who else to call. Adam isn't answering me or my dad, my grandparents are away on vacation…" Drew's voice sounded broken but he wasn't crying.

Alli put down her wipes and sat on the edge of her bed. A look of concern spread across her face. "Drew what's going on?"

"Mom. My mom is in the hospital. She and Adam had a fight and she…she tried to kill herself."

"She did what?" Alli's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard Drew say. "Where are you right now? Do you want me to come and be with you?"

"No."

Now Alli was confused. "Drew why are you calling, sounding crazy worried if you don't want me to come and be with you?"

"I just needed to tell someone. I wasn't asking you to fix anything." Drew was starting to regret his decision to call Alli.

"Where are you at least? I can…come pick you up if you need a lift home. No strings attached. Just pick you up and drive you home. At least let me do that."

Drew relented and told Alli where he was. "My dad just came back so I have to go. Thank you for listening to me. I'll text you when I think we'll be leaving."

"No problem." Alli held back tears. They hung up. _And I fall right back into his clutches. How do I keep allowing these things to happen to me? _She sighed. _Maybe he was telling the truth last night when he said he isn't trying to break up with me. Why else would he have called me? He still considers me an important enough part of his life that he willing told me about his mom. _

Slowly but surely, all of these positive thoughts helped alleviate Alli's anger towards Drew. She grabbed a scarf, her purse, and her sunglasses and left her room. "Dad I have to go visit Drew. Could I take the car if I promise to have it back soon?"

Mr. Bhandari nodded. "The keys are on the kitchen counter. Have it back by six, please."

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Alli said, grabbing the keys and running out the front door.

"Adam we really should be getting going if we want to visit your mom and still have time to go back to my place, change and meet up with Clare and her friend." Eli was waiting semi-impatiently by the front door. Adam had said "two minutes" every five minutes or so. Now he was at 30 minutes and was _still_ nowhere to be seen.

"Eli just because I said I would go and visit her doesn't mean that I'm enthusiastic about it. Also: I'm not even mildly in a hurry to get there." Adam yelled through the bathroom door. He came out a minute later.

"Coincidentally the old saying 'the sooner you get going, the sooner things get done' rings very true in a situation like this." Adam came down the stairs and rolled his eyes. Eli put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "I know you're not happy but let's just go anyways. We'll stay an hour, tops, ok?" Adam nodded reluctantly. Eli kissed Adam on the cheek. "C'mon, let's get going. And this is the last time I want to hear any complaining today. After this: it's all about having a good time." Adam smiled and followed Eli to his car.

They drove to St. Michael's Hospital in relative silence. Adam texted his dad to ask where in the hospital his mom was and waited for a response. Eli's hearse was approaching the Trauma Centre on 30 Bond Street roughly 20 minutes later when an answer finally came through from Adam's dad. "She's in a waiting room on the second floor. Do you want to come in with me?" Adam asked Eli.

Eli parked and turned his car off. "I don't want you to be upset when I say this but I think you should go and see your family on your own. I'll still be here when you get back." Eli tried to put his hand on Adam's knee and Adam flinched away. "Adam please don't be like that."

"Be like what? I'm asking you to come with me so I don't _have_ to go by myself, Eli. I know you probably think I need to grow up and just deal with them and whatever but I would rather stick pins in my eyes than have to spend even five minutes alone with that psychopath I call my _mom_." Adam was starting to tear up just thinking about it.

Sighing, Eli wasn't sure what else he could do or say. He didn't want to interfere with Adam's family but he hated to see Adam so upset at the same time. "Look: what if I come with you for the meet and greet part. I'll say hi to your folks and Drew, stick around till you can see your mom and then I'll come back to my car and wait for you here."

Adam nodded. "Thanks Eli."

They both got out of the hearse and walked in to the hospital. They took the elevator up to the second floor and walked to the reception desk there. Adam got a text from his dad telling him he was in a room with his mom and a doctor. Eli suddenly grabbed his elbow and pointed. "I see Drew over there." They walked away from the desk and over to Drew.

Drew looked up from his magazine. "Oh. Hi."

"Oh hi? That's all I get after coming all this way?" Adam sounded more hurt than he actually was. He couldn't stand Drew's attitude towards him sometimes.

"All what way? You weren't even _going_ to come here, as I remember. What made you change your mind? Did you finally wake up and realize that everything isn't always about you and sometimes you have to just be there for people even when you don't care about them?" Drew's voice was rising.

"Sir, if you need to have this disagreement at this moment in time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take it outside." The receptionist half-whispered from her desk.

"Sorry ma'am, we'll keep it down." Drew apologized, lowering his tone. "Perfect people aren't real and real people aren't perfect. Our flaws are what make us human. They shape who we are and who we're going to be. So mom isn't always amazing. Give her some slack. She needs us now more than ever. I intend to stick around. What's your plan?"

Adam stared at Drew's shoes. "I'll stay and see her for a little while."

Drew loosened the tension in his body, reached out and grabbed Adam's left shoulder. "I know it's hard but I'm here for you just like I know you'd be there for me."

Alli suddenly appeared. "Hey am I interrupting something?"

The Torres brothers moved away from each other. "Not at all. Uh what are you doing here, Alli?" asked Drew as he walked over to her.

"Well you sounded a bit upset on the phone so I thought I would come by and see you in person. I brought muffins in case anyone was hungry although I don't think I have enough for everyone." Alli tried to hand Drew the box.

"This isn't really the best time, Alli. My dad is in with my mom, Adam just got here. I think we need some family time right now." Drew tried to phrase it gently.

Alli scoffed. "So who invited _Eli_ to the party then?"

"He was my ride." Adam explained.

"Your ride who couldn't just wait in the car?" Alli shot back.

Drew went and stood between them just in case. "Alli what is your problem? This is a hospital, remember? Are you _trying_ to get us kicked out?"

"No, Drew, I was _trying_ to help make you feel better. Being thoughtful and all that, not usually my strong suit. I was hoping you'd be happy to see me and that we could talk things over, smooth them out, make up…" Alli trailed off. Drew didn't look very amused. "Ok what did I say wrong now?"

"Once again, Alli, it's_ all_ about you." Drew sighed, unsure if he wanted to continue his rant at this point in time.

"He's already used that line on me today, Alli. Don't feel too offended." Adam smirked.

"Adam just stay out of this." Drew said. "Alli what part of me saying no was unclear to you? You offered to pick me up. I said yes to that and I told you where I was for that purpose. Not so you could blind-side me."

"I hate to interrupt but Adam." Mr. Torres appeared in the hallway. "Mom wants to see you."

Walking towards him, Adam made a face at Eli. They walked in silence while the others watched. They turned a corner and walked into a small blue room. Mr. Torres stayed outside. "Dad you're not?"

Mr. Torres shook his head. "Just talk to her for a little while." He closed the door.

Adam sat on a wooden chair next to his mom's bed. "Hi mom." He said quietly.

Mrs. Torres continued to look out her window. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Dad and Drew both though it would be a good idea if I came to visit, so here I am."

Mrs. Torres scoffed. "Of course that's why. You would never volunteer to come here on your own. You have to be told that your mother really isn't doing well and _that's _when you show up."

Adam looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry you hurt yourself but I don't understand what you want me to do. You don't make it very easy to talk to you and living with you is a horse of a different color entirely." Mrs. Torres turned to glare in response to Adam's snide remark. "I'm running out of rope, mom. I want to get along with you. I want to be a happy family like we used to be. The more I'm around you; the more I think the only way things'll go back to the way they were is if I go back to being Gracie. That's what you want, right? Your daughter back?"

Mrs. Torres sighed. "Does it even matter if that's what I want? Did you even once consider my feelings in all of this?" Adam opened his mouth but said nothing. "That's _exactly_ what I thought. You do whatever you think is best and just leave the rest of us high and dry. I hope you're happy now, Adam. You get your way, just like you always have."

He couldn't believe it. Just like every other conversation they had ever had, his mom had somehow managed to turn things around and make it about her. _Well no more_ Adam thought. "Do you know that I came here with the intention of making peace with you? But you can't let things lie so I'm done trying. Goodbye mom. I hope you feel better." Adam got up and left the room. He went back to the waiting area in silence, grabbed Eli's hand and they went to the elevators. Drew called after him but Adam ignored him. They got in the elevator together and Adam had never felt so relieved in his life.

End of Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 10 will be on the way soon :)


End file.
